your_storyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Władcy Nordvig
Gdy zebrani wokół kwadratowego stołu Luthnir, Ferrin i Uthera usłyszeli kroki Ceryla, zaprzestali rozmów. Jarl Skjolldarg miał krótko przystrzyżoną brodę i spięte z tyłu, długie do ramion osiwiałe włosy, ale posiadające ślady niegdysiejszego ciemnego blondu. Usiadł przy stole, naprzeciw swojej córki, Uthery. thumb|278px - Za rok wybory na Króla. - nie witał się z nikim, jak to miał w zwyczaju. - Już teraz musimy przekupywać saeków. Luthnirze, zajmiesz się tym? - Tak, jeśli będę wiedział kogo i za ile przekupić. - Nie będę oferować dużo, wystarczy, że dam wcześniej niż reszta jarlów. - głos Ceryla był chłodny. Na całej Nordvig był z tego znany. I ze swych świdrujących, lodowatych oczu. Przede wszystkim z oczu. Nikt nie wie, czy stał się samotnikiem z powodu swojej prezentacji, czy stał się człowiekiem o nieprzyjacielskim wyglądzie z powodu duszy samotnika. Wiadomo było tylko, że te cechy od jakiegoś czasu chodziły w parze. Zauważył to już ojciec Ceryla, Mikel. Często próbował go zapoznać z saekami, czy z arystokratami w jego wieku, jednak wydawało się, że głębsze uczucia się go nie imają. - Felheim'owi mogę dać nieco skarbów z Kyonu. Gabel otrzyma jakąś wieś... Najlepiej sam wymyśl coś i omów to ze mną. - Jak sobie życzysz, Jarlu. - odpowiedział jego brat, Luthnir. Ceryl miał do niego ograniczone zaufanie. Po śmierci ich ojca Luthnir zakwestionował prawo dziedziczenia i próbował zająć tron Skjolldargów dla siebie. Postawił się zbrojnie, Ceryl był jednak lepszym strategiem i wygrał z nim walkę o władzę, pomimo że jego brat zabarykadował się w Volbargu. - Czy coś jeszcze? - Tak. Chodzi o wieś Kellen. Przechodzi przez nią szlak handlowy do Volbarg. Leży niestety na terytorium Tecjonów, gdzie każą sobie płacić za przejazd. Kupcy mogą niedługo stwierdzić, że podróż do nas jest nieopłacalna. - wyjął mapę. - Zamierzam zaatakować za tydzień w nocy, kiedy mają swoje święto Rofmunda. Strażnicy będą pijani. Wtedy wystarczy najechać miasto zza tego wzgórza. - wskazał owo wzgórze na mapie. - Jest to wieś graniczna, więc silniej ufortyfikowana, ale nie powinna sprawiać problemu. Wyślę 30 ludzi. - Wystarczy 10. - Ferrin zagrzechotał naszyjnikiem z symbolami wszystkich bogów Nordvig. - Nie wysyła się 30 ludzi tam, gdzie starczy 10. - Tecjonowie będą chcieli odzyskać Kellen. Natenczas o nim zapomnieli, ale gdy je stracą, przypomną sobie ile jest dla nich warte. - Niepotrzebnie marnujesz ludzi. - Gdybym wysłał mniej, musiałbym za parę dni wysłać kolejnych. Nie zamierzam tego robić. - Radzę ci się słuchać ojca, bracie. - Ferrin nie zamierzał już dalej dyskutować, gdy usłyszał głos Uthery. Ceryl popatrzył się przez chwilę spojrzeniem swych bursztynowych oczu na mapę, aż w końcu rzekł: - Skończyłem, możecie odejść. ---- Kirosen stał na szczycie jednej z warownych wież, które rozciągały się wokół Doliny Inosena. Patrzył na wysokie szczyty wznoszące się w oddali. Pasmo górskie, na którym teraz stał, było granicą cywilizacji. Dalej znajdowały się już tylko niewarte uwagi plemiona barbarzyńców, położone wśród takich samych gór co Inosen. A jeszcze dalej były nieprzebyte góry, zwane Szczytami Lodowej Agonii. Nikt nie wiedział, czy wśród nich coś było. Bardzo rzadko najśmielsi wojownicy udawali się tam, w nadziei na upolowanie Mroźnych Żmijów, które żyły w głębiach gór. Jednak i do tego należało postarać się o przychylność barbarzyńców. Książę nie wiedział, czy łatwiej znaleźć i upolować Mroźnego Żmija, czy dogadać się z tymi dzikusami. Przynajmniej górskie, lodowe smoki wyżywały się częściej na miejscowych, a nie na cywilizowanych miastach, takich jak Inosen. Po tych myślach przestał upajać się widokiem i zszedł na dół. Na jego widok reszta grupy oraz strażnicy w wieży stanęli na baczność. - Sprawdzone. Wracamy!- Powiedział do swoich towarzyszy.- Wy, strażnicy, musicie jeszcze poczekać na zmianę. Jesteście tu ledwo od dwóch czy trzech tygodni. Gdy wychodzili i wsiadali na konie, z zachmurzonego nieba zaczęły sypać się drobinki śniegu. -Dibił...- Zaklął cicho jeden z towarzyszy. -Taa. Trza się spieszyć, nim zacznie naprawdę śnieżyć.- zauważył drugi. Razem pojechali w dół doliny. Dalej jej dołem drogą, widzianą tylko dzięki śladom w śniegu i rzadkim słupom-znacznikom. Ta droga- podobnie jak wszystkie w okolicy- prowadziły do domu. Kirosen zastanawiał się, co się wydarzyło podczas jego nieobecności. W końcu to sprawdzenie granic zajmowało sporo czasu. Ale nie wyglądało na to, by ktoś próbował ich dogonić. A to był dobry znak. Jeśli nie ma gońca, nie ma gwałtownych, tzn. złych wieści. A więc albo nic, albo jakieś dobre wieści. Patrząc na to, że Zerand razem z nim wyjechał do swoich, nie było dużych powodów do zmartwień. Nie lubił Zeranda. Owszem, dzięki jego plemieniu były możliwości dogadania się z innymi plemionami barbarzyńców. Ale było w nim coś... nieprzyjemnego. Nie mógł znieść tego, że jego siostra, władczyni tego terenu, miała za męża kogoś takiego. Zawsze bał się zostawiać tą parę. Wolał by po powrocie z długiej, ciężkiej wyprawy nie dowiadywać się, że Zerand i Anya poczęli dziecko. Brzydził się tą myślą. W siostrze widział osobę nieskalaną. Zwłaszcza wśród całego okrucieństwa i zła, jakie ich otaczało. Naprawdę się wysilił, by przekonać Zeranda do odwiedzenia krewnych akurat w czasie, gdy i Kirosena nie będzie w stolicy. Poza tym zbliżał się okres próby. Wiedział, że niedługo nadejdzie czas, gdy wszyscy będą starali się objąć władzę nad Norvig. Czas pełen skrytobójstw, ostrzeżeń i paktów. Trzeba będzie się wysilić. Tymczasem Anya stała przy oknie i patrzyła na swoje miasto. Zastanawiała się, co zrobi jej brat, gdy zacznie się okres wyborów najwyższego jarla. Zacznie się chaos, nie ma co. Gdyby ktoś najechał jedną z wiosek przynależących do Auronidów, Kirosen pewnie w zamian by wysłał dywersantów do stolicy najeźdźcy. Lubiła go, ale czasem naprawdę robił dziwne rzeczy. Ich ojciec miał rację, uznając, że lepiej sprawdzi się jako prawa ręka niż jako władca. Na całym ich terytorium szemrało się o wyczynach Auronidy. O jego walkach z barbarzyńcami i panoszącymi się po krainie potworami. Nie szczędzono mu przy tym opowieści o wyjątkowo twardych ruchach... Gdy barbarzyńcy zajęli jedną z wiosek należących do Inosen, książę w zamian najechał ich teren i wyrżnął wszystkich, korzystając z nieobecności potencjalnych obrońców. A potem wrócił do spornej wioski i obiecując najeźdźcom pakty, sprawił im krwawą rzeź. Także z elementami krwi i resztek tych, których wcześniej wyrżnął... W tej brutalnej akcji najniezwyklejsze było to, że naprawdę się udała. Mało kto z Inosejczyków zginął. I wyprawa na dzikie ziemie i odbicie wioski od pierwszych chwil zapowiadały się na przesądzone. Władczyni zastanawiała się, co by było, gdyby Kirosen rządził. Zapewne miałby wśród innych księstw opinię ukrytego wampira. Teraz zaś trzymała go na wodzy. Rzadko wychodził z jakąś inicjatywą, choć miał zmysł dowódczy. Dzięki temu jego agresywność nie była zbyt znana wśród obcych. Niestety, zamiast tego chichotano po cichu, że Kirosen jest kazirodcą i podkochuje się w siostrze. I dlatego jest jej tak wierny. Wolała o tym nie myśleć. Tak czy owak, zbliżały się kłopoty. Okres wybierania wielkiego jarla z pewnością będzie czasem popisów jej brata. Mało który sąsiad traktował poważnie kobietę-władczynię. Gdyby nie Zerand i Kirosen, pewnie by próbowano ją pobić zbrojnie. Ale i tak się bała. Gdy wrócą jej mąż i brat, trzeba to będzie przedyskutować. ---- Narada zwołana przez Svanteita odbyła się, można by rzec, kameralnie. Znaleźli się na niej tylko on sam, jego brat, niewielka część starszyzny i trzech strażników. Pomimo tego, że tematy były poważne, książę nie lubił zbyt wielu ludzi w swoim bezpośrednim pobliżu. Ogólnie nie lubił ludzi. -Granice nie są bezpieczne. Widziano wrogie odziały na wschodzie. Skjolldarg chce zaatakować - czy raczej zorganizować mały wypad. Coś spalą, ukradną, wycofają się. To mocno utrudnia nasze plany grabieży na osłabionym przez patrole południowych granic Aurodin. Ten plan na razie jest zawieszony; trzeba się bronić. -Z chęcią zajmę się tym osobiście. Mój odział akurat jest gotowy, mieliśmy ich zaatakować pierwsi. Ja i dwunastu doborowych ludzi to jednak zbyt mało... - zaczął myśl Mjorn Klen'en, jednak nie było mu dane jej skończyć. -To weźmiesz Kjorna. Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu: oderwie się go od Leniwej Kluski (Gospody pod Aejermon - przyp. edytora), dostaniecie świetnego rębajłę. Co prawda z tym śmiesznym mieczykiem zamiast topora, ale, bądź co bądź, ze stali kadmowej. -Bracie, chyba go nieco przeceniasz. To tylko jeden człowiek, zaś my... -Zaś wy macie obronić małą wieś przed równie małą grabieżą. Wyruszajcie jak najszybciej. -Oczywiście - odpowiedział Mjorn, wstając od krzesła. Nie mógł jednak udać się do swojej komnaty, aby w ukryciu zająć się własnymi sprawami przed wypadem, gdyż Svanteit dosyć obcesowym gestem kazał mu usiąść. -Nie skończyłem. Masz chyba zbyt dużo mojego szacunku. A teraz słuchaj: Zbliżają się wybory na króla. Z przyzwoitości startuję, kretyni ze starszyzny klanowej i tak zarzucają mi bierność. Po tych wszystkich konfliktach nie mam realnych szans na zwycięstwo, ale to nie oznacza, że nie mogę zwiększyć wpływów. Niemniej, czas nagli, więc dokończymy ten temat potem, Mjornie Klen'en. Mjorn nienawidził, kiedy brat nazywał go po imieniu. Czuł, jakby... sam nie wiedział, co czuł. Tak czy siak, musiał zbierać ludzi. Kjorna odbierze osobiście; smarkacz potrzebował trochę dyscypliny. Może wytrzeźwieje. I otrzeźwieje. ---- Vouivre od zawsze miała wrażenie, że ją i jej matkę łączyła pewna... więź. Praktycznie rozumiały się bez słów. Owa więź nie załamała się nawet tego dnia, gdy Bruja, co tu dużo mówić, została sparaliżowana. Kobieta nie przestała prosić jej o rady, spędzała z nią dużo czasu. Weszła do małej izdebki na poddaszu. Powitała matkę i ukłoniła się. Bruja, naturalnie, nie zareagowała. - Wkrótce zacznie się głosowanie na największego jarla - powiedziała i z próżną nadzieją wyglądała jakiejkolwiek zmiany na twarzy matki. - Masz rację, władza nad tymi przeklętymi ludźmi - to słowo od niepamiętnych czasów wzbudzało w niej płomień nienawiści i, chociaż się do tego nie przyznawała, strach - nic nam nie da. Większość nie będzie słuchało elfki, a tym bardziej krasnoluda. Lecz władza nad resztą pomoże mi ich wyniszczyć, resztę będzie łatwiej wyrżnąć w pień - westchnęła. - Detronizacja? - zdziwiła się - Rzeczywiście... Złe rządy sprowadzą na nas zgubę. Co więc proponujesz? - zapytała łamiącym się głosem, gdyż patrzenie na nieruchomą twarz Bruji wywoływało w niej ból, okropny ból. Przeklęci ludzie, pomyślała. - Dessa gha'el - wypowiedziały usta Vouivre. Elfie powiedzenie, mówiące "Bądź żmiją", przypomniała sobie. Przez długie życie z dala od innych elfów prawie zapomniała jak porozumiewać się tą subtelną mową. Gha'el mogło równie dobrze oznaczać jadowitego węża, podstępną osobę, lub zachód słońca. Elficki polegał głównie na kontekście. - Owinąć sobie wokół palca, tego kto zostanie królem? Tak jak zrobiłam to z Trojbornem...? Warto spróbować. Wychodząc podziękowała. Bruja, naturalnie, nie zareagowała. ---- Dorrel siedział w swojej komnacie z egzemplarzem "Historii królów Nordvig" pióra Gregora Lojjdyka. Chciał przeczytać coś ze zbioru arcymaga Sahsona, ale biblioteka Rellinstag obfitowała przede wszystkim w książki o historii(głównie wyspy) i ulubione przez jarla książki o rządzeniu i rzemiośle wojennym. Walka była we krwi Skjolldargów od wielu pokoleń, począwszy od założyciela klanu, Skjolla. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Stary wróżbita oderwał oczy od lektury. W wejściu zobaczył Ferrina. Po jego ramieniu ściekała krew. Ranę obwiązano prowizorycznym bandażem. - Tego chyba nie uczyniły ci tępe miecze? - Polowaliśmy na jadowitą wiwernę. Zabiłem ją ale udało jej się mnie zranić. Dorrel pokazał chłopakowi krzesło tuż obok jego stolika z medykamentami. Stały tam słoiki z różnymi odczynnikami, alkoholem czy czerwiami. Starzec prócz sztuki wróżenia znał też sztukę leczenia i alchemię. Często przydawał się na dworze, gdy trzeba było wyleczyć jakieś poważniejsze schorzenie czy przygotować jakąś miksturę. Gdy Ferrin usiadł, Dorrel przesunął swoje krzesło, zdjął szmatę i przyjrzał się ranie. Odruchowo pogłaskał swoją średniej długości, całkowicie białą brodę. Ferrin od małego przyciągał blizny. Pierwszą nabył w wieku sześciu lat, na skroni. Wróż pamiętał, jak musiał go opatrywać, gdy ten stracił oko w trakcie bitwy nad Wybrzeżem Włóczni. Do dzisiaj świadczyła o tym fakcie opaska którą nosił. Zranienie szło po wierzchniej stronie, od nadgarstka do połowy przedramienia. Na skórze były jeszcze ślady jadu. Na całe szczęście na jad wiwerny było jedno, dosyć powszechne antidotum. Dorrel odwrócił się, szukając w swoich szufladach i półkach odwaru z liści De'ghel. - Mam nadzieję, że rękę trzymałeś poniżej serca? - Tak. - ojciec nauczył go tego, podczas pierwszego polowania na niedźwiedzia. Wtedy to, gdy Ceryl szukał zwierza wśród lasów, ze ściółki wychylił się łeb żmii zygzakowatej, gotowej do ataku. Jarl przygwoździł ją butem i nadział na sztylet. Wtedy uniósł broń z zabitym gadem do syna i powiedział: - Widzisz ją? Gdy cię ukąsi, jad zacznie krążyć w twych żyłach. Pod żadnym pozorem nie podnoś miejsca ugryzienia powyżej serca. Nie biegnij do medyka. Nie możesz się męczyć, bo krew zacznie szybciej krążyć, co cię zabije. Dorrel nadal szukał odwaru. Miał straszny bałagan. Kiedyś posortował wszystko co miał w biurku na odczynniki alchemiczne oraz na medykamenty(a te posortował na jeszcze inne sposoby) ale po latach nieodkładania rzeczy na miejsce nie mógł niczego znaleźć. - Mam nadzieję, że za cztery dni będę mógł stanąć na nogach? - spytał Ferrin - Ojciec chce, bym uczestniczył w zajęciu Kellen. - To nic poważnego. Wystarczy, że znajdę odtrutkę... Gdy już zdobycie Kellen, spodziewacie się odwetu? - Ojciec się spodziewa. Wysyła tam 30 ludzi. Jak dla mnie to szaleństwo. - odgarnął długie, ciemno-blond włosy z czoła - Zapewne chce się tam zabarykadować. - przeorane bruzdami ręce wróżbity odgarniały kolejne słoiki, w żadnym jednak nie było substancji której potrzebował. W końcu, na dnie szufladki, znalazł pojemnik z ciemnozielonym płynem opatrzony napisem "Odwar: De'ghel". - Tecjoni prędzej szykują się na ziemie Auronidów, niż na jakąś wieś. - słowo Aurodin w jego ustach brzmiało jak przekleństwo. Nadal pamiętał bladą twarz brata i matki, którzy odpływali w łodziach ku otwartemu morzu. Nadal pamiętał blask ognia, którym płonęli, gdy już byli daleko od brzegu. Nadal pamiętał krzywdę, jaką wyrządził jemu jarl Auronid. Chwila w której dowiedział się o śmierci bliskich była jedyną w której czuł się tak słabo. Zamknął się wtedy we własnym pokoju z butelką wina z Habaneru. - Dziesięciu ludzi powinno starczyć. - Lepiej wysłać za dużo niż za mało. - gdy Dorrel skończył wlewać antidotum, sięgnął do bukłaku ze spirytusem i począł oczyszczać ranę. - Zawsze lepiej jest mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. - Ojciec nauczył się tego przed bitwą nad Embrą? - Ferrin przygryzł wargę z powodu szczypania alkoholu. - Można tak powiedzieć. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, jak się umrze i temu zapobiec. - I tak się wkupiłeś w jego łaski? - Można to tak uznać. - Nie wierzę w wróżby. - odparł Ferrin. - Skoro widziałeś przyszłość, to czemu się nie spełniła? - W trakcie transu widzę tylko możliwą przyszłość. - odłożył bukłak i chwycił za igłę i nitkę, aby zszyć ranę. - Skąd wiesz, czy to nie są tylko narkotyczne wizje? Nie ufam takim sztuczkom. - potrząsnął ręką naszyjnikiem z symbolami wszystkich bóstw Nordvig. - Im ufam. ---- Słońce malowniczo zachodziło nad fiordami Fjorburg tworząc wrażenie jakby na tym świecie prócz zimna nie istniały żadne troski, ale niestety. Przechodzący się po korytarzach swego grodu Rasmus właśnie dokładnie analizował ostatnie raporty szpiegów dochodząc do wniosku, że źle się dzieje w Nordvig. -Mają atakować Kellen? Ale po co? - mówił do siebie przez cały ten czas Wtem idący z naprzeciwka Olvar nieuważnie wpadł w zamyślonego Rasmusa omal go nie przewracając -Wybacz Rasmus - rzekł ze skruchą przywódca Lorstagów -Hmm? Nic się nie stało - odpowiedział wyrwany z rzeczywistości Rasmus -Wyglądasz na zmartwionego -Szpieg działający u Skjolldargów doniósł mi o ewentualnym ataku na Kellen -A czym się przejmujesz? - zdziwił się Olvar - To nie nasz problem tylko Tecjonów -Których przyrzekliśmy wspierać - dodał Rasmus -Przyrzekliśmy? Nie chcieli się do ciebie przyłączyć więc po co chcesz im pomagać? -Bo to nasi sąsiedzi do jasnej cholery! - wykrzyknął Rasmus Zmieszany Olvar nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, lecz gdy już otworzył usta wydał się z nich jedynie cichy stęk. -Co się stało, staruszku? - zaśmiał się Rasmus na sekundę przed upadkiem Olvara na ziemie Rasmus jedynie zauważył bełt w plecach doradcy i od razu zawołał straże, lecz również i on rozpoczął pościg za ewentualnym zabójcą, niestety nic po nim nie zostało poza pustą flaszeczką po truciźnie. -Wysłać emisariuszy do wszystkich klanów z wieścią o tym zdarzeniu - powiedział Rakus do najbliższego strażnika - I rozpocząć mobilizację! -Co się dzieje ojcze? - spytał wychylający się z kąta Rasmussen -Wojna synu, wojna... ---- Było już długo po zachodzie słońca. Ferrin wraz z trzydziestoma ludźmi czaił się na wzgórzu. Było już całkiem ciemno, tylko w Kellen paliło się parę pochodni, oświetlając śpiących strażników i leniwie sunącą rzekę, Embrę. Skinieniem dłoni, Ferrin nakazał towarzyszom broni ruszyć, możliwie jak najciszej, na przód. "Starość przyprawiła go o paranoję." - myślał młody Skjolldarg - "Może i jest dobrym strategiem, ale nie wysyła się trzy razy więcej ludzi niż trzeba, nawet po to, aby ufortyfikować wieś na przyszłość." Na niebie nie było księżyca, napastnicy mogli podejść do wsi niezauważeni. Ponadto większość strażników już spała. Ferrin i piętnastu ludzi weszło do wioski z prawej, reszta z lewej. Młody Skjolldarg podszedł do pierwszego żołdaka jakiego zobaczył. Spał opierając się o ścianę. Miecz przejechał mu po gardle, kończąc jego życie. Sposób zabicia był tak cichy, że nikt nie usłyszał konającego. Pomiędzy budynkami chodził jednak jeden przytomny strażnik, co prawda chwiejnym krokiem. - Co... - nie skończył. Ferrin podbiegł do niego, przeszywając go mieczem. Ten jednak w przeciwieństwie do swego towarzysza krzyknął, budząc całe Kellen. Żołnierze Tecjonów obudzili się z letargu, a z okien zaczęli wyglądać co niektórzy mieszkańcy, jednak szybko z nich znikali. Strażnicy chwycili za miecze, jednak wróg miał przewagę liczebną. Po za tym nie byli jeszcze w pełni przytomni. Ferrin zdążył zabić jeszcze jednego, chociaż stosunek sił był trzy do jednego. Gdy wszyscy już leżeli, obie grupy spotkały się po środku wsi. To nie była męcząca robota, nikt nawet właściwie się nie ubrudził krwią po za dwiema osobami. - Jakie są rozkazy? - spytał Veberand, "dowódca" drugiej grupy. - Jarl kazał zabezpieczyć most. Będę wracać. Wystarczy mi zabrać pięciu ludzi ze sobą. Reszta niech na razie zostanie tutaj. Mają przepuszczać każdego, oprócz ludzi Tecjonów i nie pobierać żadnych opłat. Mam nadzieję, że poradzicie sobie? Nagle Ferrin zauważył jakieś kształty idące z zachodniego brzegu rzeki. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości: to były posiłki z Aejermon. - Tecjoni! Wszyscy do broni! Wszyscy ustawili się w środku Kellen, czekając na nadciągających wrogów. Z mostu w światło pochodni weszło piętnaście uzbrojonych osób. Na czele szli Mjorn i Kjorn Klen'enowie. Ferrin uśmiechnął się w duchu - to była wspaniała okazja do zabicia obydwu, jednak ojciec nie chciałby tego. Mogłoby to przerodzić mały konflikt o małą wieś w wojnę, czego nie chciał na razie robić. Młodemu Skjolldargowi zostało tylko sprawdzić umiejętności obydwu oponentów. Ustawione w przednim szeregu dziesięć osób ustawiło się w murze tarcz. Ferrin musiał się wycofać na tył, był bowiem wyposażony tylko w miecz półtoraręczny. Na całe szczęście Ceryl wysłał trzydziestu ludzi, a nie dziesięciu, jak chciał jego syn. W końcu dwa wrogie oddziały starły się ze sobą. Mur tarcz był znany na całym Nordvig ze swojej skuteczności. U Tecjonów było za mało tarczowników, aby utworzyć tę formację, niektórzy z nich mieli jednak włócznie. Z ginęło pięciu ludzi Klen'enów, zanim zdołali rozbić mur. Wtedy Ferrin rzucił się do walki. Ciął mieczem każdego, kto się nawinął. Tłok był ogromny, obydwa oddziały napierały na siebie z całych sił. Młody Skjolldarg nie zdążył skrzyżować stali z żadnym z Klen'enów. Gdy już liczba Tecjonów spadła znacząco, rzucili się do ucieczki. Pierwsi z walki zrezygnowali Kjorn i Mjorn. Parę sekund potem uciekli już wszyscy Tecjoni. Ferrin schował miecz do pochwy na plecach. Zginęło ośmiu jego ludzi. Ojciec jednak miał rację, aby wysłać trzydziestu. Przeklęte włócznie, może by nikt nie zginął. Skjolldarg wrócił się do Veberanda. - Jednak trzech ludzi mi wystarczy. Na tę noc możecie ustawić barykadę ze stołów i nikogo nie przepuszczać. ---- Uthera luźno spięła długie, ciemno-bond włosy, przywdziała suknię i pelerynę długą do lędźwi i poszła do sali zebrań. Był tam już jej brat. Usiadła na przeciw niego. - Jak w Kellen? - Udało się, ale... chwilę po wybiciu strażników zjawiły się posiłki. - Mówiłam, bracie. Słuchaj się ojca. - uśmiechnęła się. Ferrin bardzo nie lubił, gdy to ktoś inny miał rację. Do pokoju weszli Ceryl i Luthnir i zasiedli za stołem. Wuj przywitał się z rodzeństwem. Jarl tego nie zrobił. Powiedział tylko: - Zdobyłeś Kellen? Ceryl zawsze był taki oschły. Przynajmniej Uthera go takiego pamiętała. - Tak. Jednak Tecjoni wiedzieli o ataku i próbowali odbić osadę. - Ferrin przygryzł dolną wargę. - Ilu zginęło? - Ośmiu ludzi. - Ilu tam zostało? - Dziewiętnastu. Zabrałem trzech ze sobą. - Dobrze. Sprawę szlaku mamy załatwioną. - jarl potarł sygnet rodowy. - Zdobyliśmy informację, którymi możemy zaszantażować Darga Hellssona. Luthnir odkrył, że saek zabił swojego wroga wraz z rodziną. Kwestionowali oni jego prawo do wsi którą mu podarowaliśmy. Mówili, że to nie on zabił Hareja Krwistego, tego bandyty. Uthero, przedstawisz mu nasze informacje i zagrozisz ich ujawnieniem, gdyby na mnie nie zagłosował. - Oczywiście, ojcze. - obok wuja była główną dyplomatką, chociaż ojciec starał się też o jej nauki fechtunku. - Co do pozostałych, wszyscy których mieliśmy przekupić, są przekupieni. Nie wiemy jednak, co uczynili inni jarlowie aby zostać królem. - Bracie, zapomniałem ci wspomnieć. - wtrącił się Luthnir. - Olvar Lorstag został postrzelony z kuszy w Fjorburgu, tuż przy jarlu Rasmusie. Ceryl się zamyślił. Popatrzył się na blat stołu. - Możemy zakładać, że celem był Rasmus. Prawdopodobnie ktoś chciał by Ulvordzy przegrali głosowanie. Świeży władca nie zostałby królem. - Musiał to zrobić ktoś, na kogo poszłyby głosy na Rasmusa. - rzekł Ferrin. - Możemy wykluczyć klan Serpedurn. Ludzie nie będą chcieli nie-ludzi na władców. Pozostali Tecjoni i Auronidzi. Obydwoje mogą tak samo zyskać, jeśli złożą nową ofertę saekom. - Musimy też zastanowić się, czy celem nie był Lorstag - wtrącił się Luthnir. - choć to mało prawdopodobne. - Niewykluczone, że zamach miał wywołać wojnę. Albo osłabić Rasmusa. - jarl Skjolldarg zamilkł na chwilę. - Pomyślę nad tym. Na razie kończę naradę. Wszyscy wyszli z komnaty. Uthera ruszyła w kierunku balkonu swojego pokoju. Często przesiadywała tam, gdy nie miała nic do roboty. Przypatrywała się wtedy wyspie naprzeciwko Rellinstag, która była w zasadzie skałą wystającą z wody. Uwielbiała to miasto, chociaż nie było tak wielkie jak Verangrad, miasto króla. Miała tu jednak wszystko co było jej potrzebne. Wszystko w Rellinstag wydawało jej się piękne: zamek, budynki i przypływające statki. Mieszkała tu od urodzenia. Widziała Volbarg, perłę handlu, położony w górskiej kotlinie, Varengard, gdy ojciec chciał jej pokazał koronację Ragnara z rodu Vorgalów, jednak to Rellinstag było "jej" miastem. Jednak, zawsze gdy patrzyła na tą panoramę, przypominała się jej matka i brat. Przebywała wtedy w właśnie w Volbargu, kiedy armia Inosenidów przybyła do stolicy Skjolldargów. Wojownicy kradli i zabijali. Z tego co słyszała, strażą dowodził jej brat, Yrmir. Zginął broniąc dostępu do zamku. Tam nastąpiła rzeź, w której zginęła jej matka, Lartha. Ich ciała pozostawiono bezceremonialnie, Inosenidzi nie zrobili z nimi nic. Po prostu zostawili. W takim stanie zastał je ojciec. Tego dnia był jeszcze bardziej małomówny. Mówił tylko gdy musiał i to jak najzwięźlej. Ferrin zamknął się w swoim pokoju, a Uthera wylała morze łez. Gdy płonące łodzie z bratem i matką odpłynęły, poczuła jakby ktoś wziął nóż i wyciął kawałek jej jaźni. Jarl Auronida umarł spokojnie, ze starości. To nie było sprawiedliwe. Zamordował brutalnie jej matkę i młodszego brata, a sam zginął we własnym łóżku. Wiedziała, że jeśli Auronida nie zapłacił, to zrobią to jego dzieci. Zadba o to. ---- Afja Crewan uśmiechnęła się. Promienie słońca, pomimo tego, że niezbyt jasne, w dodatku tłumione ciemną, tanio wykonaną szybą, zdołały wyrwać ją ze snu. Odnosiła wrażenie, że obudziło ją nie tyle podrażnienie światłem błękitnych oczu, co ciepło na twarzy. Szybko zerwała się z łóżka nad niewielki stoliczek, przy którym stał sporych rozmiarów kałamarz i wielgachna, ciężka księga. Kobieta myślała czasami, że jej dziennik jest "gruby jak Svanteit". Pomimo tego, że wymyśliła to ponad cztery lata temu, dalej ją to śmieszyło. Powstrzymała myśli podsuwające jej plany na dzień, skupiła się całkowicie na tym, co pamiętała ze snu. Zaczęła notować. Po tym, kiedy został uwieczniony jej sen o gonieniu jelenia w iglastym, ciemnym lesie, który nieco przypominał bór na wschodzie klanu Tecjon, ubrała się i sprawdziła osobistą pocztę, której skrzynia stała tuż przed jej komnatą. Otrzymała tylko jeden list. Adresowany był od Mjorna, z okolic w połowie drogi między Kellen a Aejermon. Pomimo tego, że pismo wskazywało pośpiech, szyk zdania i wyrazy dobrane były wyśmienicie. Afja znała Mjorna; nie był on biegły w słowie, szczególnie pisanym. Dowiedziała się, że misja obrony granicznej wioski zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Kjorn wrócić miał prosto do stolicy, brat księcia udawał się na północ w celach osobistych, skąd miał wrócić dopiero za tydzień. Afja dobrze wiedziała, jakie były to cele. Niestety Mjorn nie napisał dalszych wskazówek dotyczących ich planu, dla którego realizacji musiał rozmówić się z szlachtą w Fenburgu, dużym mieście w pobliżu granicy z klanem Ulvorg. W czasie długiej podróży konnej miał on zapewne dużo czasu, aby dokładnie przemyśleć każdy szczegół. Dopiero nazajutrz rano Afja miała sobie uświadomić, że nie mógł podać instrukcji ze względu na bezpieczeństwo; według jej mniemania, uświadomiła to sobie dzięki dwóm snom z Mjornem w roli głównej. ... Chylące się ku zachodowi słońce tegoż samego dnia rzucało cień na posłańca, który z wręcz ganiącym brakiem pośpiechu poruszał się na siwym, starym koniu. Strażnicy pozwolili mu wjechać na dziedziniec, wiedząc, że jest zaufanym człowiekiem księcia. Evan, bo tak miał na imię, z nienagannym pośpiechem wszedł po schodach na piętro pałacu, gdzie mieściła się sala główna. W jego uszy uderzył hałas balu. Nie miał pojęcia, z jakiej okazji się odbywał; bale odbywały się raz na dwa tygodnie, zaś wyższe sfery tylko czekały na choćby najmniejszy powód, aby zabawić się na koszt księcia. Wszedł do bocznego, wypełnionego stołami zasłanymi listami, jedzeniem i dosyć cennymi minerałami pokoju, którego nie można nazwać niewielkim. Svanteit siedział w wygodnym fotelu, zaś jedyną oznaką jego godności, jaką miał przy sobie, był płaszcz barwiony na żółto, z krzyżującymi się niebieskimi kłami i fajkami dzika - barwy rodu Klen'en. Evan nie uklęknął; jako jeden z licznych wiedział, że książę podczas sytuacji nieoficjalnych nie ma poszanowania do obowiązujących zwyczajów. - Niestety, ale Kellen przeszło w ręce Skjolldargów. Wysłali oni znaczne siły, wystarczające do obstawienia wioski. Panicz Kjorn wraca ze obstawą sformowaną z pozostałych przy życiu... Svanteit w tym momencie przestał słuchać; otrzymał najważniejsze informacje, zaczął je analizować. Syn był sprawą drugorzędną, ważne, że nic mu się nie stało. - I przesyła wyrazy szacunku - dokończył posłaniec. -Kjorn? Czyżby? - zapytał Svanteit, wiedząc, że posłaniec koloryzuje. Syn darzył go szacunkiem odwzajemnionym. -Nie, waćpana brat - odpowiedział posłaniec. Z trudem powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. Trajkotał przez cztery minuty w próżnię. - Udał się on w prywatnych sprawach na północ, pojawi się za mniej niż tydzień. -Wyjdź - rzekł neutralnym głosem książę, nie dziękując w żaden sposób posłańcowi - i powiedz Geraldowi, że ma ci wypłacić trzydzieści monet. Evan oddalił się, czując, że jego twarz robi się ciepła. Otrzymał zaledwie trzecią część tego, czego oczekiwał. Jego płace zmieniały go naprzemiennie z biedaka z burżuazję. Ysgarthiad - zaklął pod nosem Svanteit, bawiąc się rąbkiem ubrania. Ze względu na opóźniony powrót brata musi przełożyć naradę. Chwilę patrzył z niesamowitym zainteresowaniem na sęk w ścianie. Rehann powiedział mu kiedyś, że przy wystarczającym skupieniu i skoncentrowaniu wzroku można przebić się przez powierzchnię. Chwilę potem wstał, udając się na bal. Kwaśne wino, podawane ze względu na oszczędności, pomoże zwalczyć bezsenność. ---- 7. przedjareń, 629 Było tuż przed zachodem słońca. Uthera weszła do, dużego jak na tak małą osadę, domu Hellssona. Ściany były nagie, nie było na nich żadnych ozdób. Po środku dogasało się podłużne ognisko. Za Utherą weszło jej dwóch strażników. Zastali saeka w sali dziennej. Jedyną oznaką jego godności była brosza w kształcie dwóch skrzyżowanych mieczy. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się jej, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedyś już nie widział tej kobiety. - Czy ja cię kiedyś... - Jestem wysokim sędzią, Utherą Skjolldarg. - odparła - Moja pani... - Darg Hellsson zniżył głowę na znak szacunku. - Czy przyszłaś kogoś osądzić? - I tak, i nie. Możemy pójść gdzieś, gdzie możemy porozmawiać? Na osobności? - Oczywiście. Wskazał jej ręką drzwi. Za nimi był mały pokoik, równie obskurny co reszta. Drewniane ściany, brudna podłoga, grubo ciosany stolik i dwa krzesła. Hellson i Uthera usiedli, dwoje strażników stało. Saek obrzucił ich nieufnym wzrokiem. Strażnicy byli uzbrojeni, on miał tylko nóż. Dwoje oczu zwrócił ku kobiecie. - Muszą oni tu być? Spodziewałem się, że będzie to rozmowa w cztery oczy. - Ufam im bezgranicznie. - odpowiedziała. - Niech będzie. Tak więc... Czemu zawdzięczam tą wizytę? Gdy zapytałem cię, czy zamierzasz kogoś osądzić, powiedziałaś: "I tak, i nie." - Nieoficjalnie. Mianowicie ojciec przysłał mnie tu z pewną sprawą. Słyszałam, że Kaludowie nie żyją. Podobno ich chata zajęła się ogniem. Nikt nie przeżył. Hellsson nagle pobladł na twarzy. Otworzył szeroko oczy. Uthera uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Mogła z niego czytać jak z otwartej księgi. - Bardzo z tego powodu ubolewam. Jarl chciał się dowiedzieć jak do tego doszło i należycie osądzić sprawcę tej zbrodni. Wiesz może, kto się tego dopuścił. - To był wypadek. Dach zapalił się od pochodni. "Nie. To nie był wypadek. Kłamiesz." - Z tego co słyszałam, ktoś podpalił ich dom. Słyszałeś o tym. - Taak. Ale to plotki. Zwykłe plotki, nic do czego warto by przykładać wagę. - wydukał. - Nie możemy niczego wykluczyć. Jeśli to rzeczywiście był wypadek, nic nie będę mogła uczynić. Jednak, jeśli to prawda, że ktoś podłożył ogień, to będę miała obowiązek zadośćuczynić tej rzezi dokonanej na rodzinie Kaludów. Na Hofmundzie, jego żonie Vertchie i dzieciach, Harraldzie, Gotmundzie, Astrid, Tyrze i Grecie. - Ja nic nie wiem o żadnym zabójstwie. - Wiesz. I to ty się tego dopuściłeś. Według naszego prawa, karą za śmierć jest śmierć. - Ja niczego nie zrobiłem! Nigdy bym się czegoś takiego nie dopuścił! - Rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Hofmund był twoim największym wrogiem. Krytykował cię, mówił, że się wkupiłeś na pozycję saeka, mówił, że jesteś oszustem i bandytą. W końcu kiedyś należałeś do podobnej bandy co Harej Krwawy, którego zabiłeś. Którego podobno zabiłeś... - przeszyła brutalnie Hellssona wzrokiem. - Wiedźmo! Jak śmiesz mnie obrażać w moim domu! - Jak śmiesz obrażać wysokiego sędziego? Za zabójstwo czeka cię śmierć, przez ścięcie. Zabiłeś Hofmunda, Verthę, Gretę, Harralda, Tyra, Astrid i Gotmunda Kaludów. Nadal stoją zgliszcza ich domu, który ty spaliłeś. Tym razem Hellsson nic nie powiedział. Chwycił za nóż, który miał przy sobie. W jego oczach palił się żywy ogień. Owładnęła nim chęć dokonania kolejnego mordu. Jednak nim zimne ostrze dosięgnęło ciepłego ciała Uthery, ta chwyciła napastnika za rękę. Wtedy z pomocą ruszyli strażnicy. Wyrwali broń z ręki saeka i przycisnęli jego twarz do stołu. Uthera ucieszyła się z tego obrotu spraw. Teraz mogła mówić do szlachcica z perspektywy dominującej, ewentualnie mu zagrozić. - Dziwka! - wycedził. - Zarżnę cię! - Teraz mogę cię skazać też za podniesienie ręki na córkę swojego jarla. Nie wybaczy ci tego. Kiedyś skazał mojego trenera fechtunku na wielotygodniowe tortury, ponieważ niechcący uderzył mnie podczas treningu. - wymyśliła tę historię na poczekaniu. - Masz rodzinę? - Co cię to obchodzi?! Ich też chcesz zabić? - Nie chcę. Nie chcę też, by dzieci wychowywały się bez ojca. Nie chcę, żeby twoja żona straciła męża. Jarl może cię skazać na śmierć, ale masz możliwość odkupienia. Wiesz, że nie zostało wiele czasu na wybory kolejnego króla? Jeśli chcesz przeżyć, musisz tylko oddać głos na jarla Ceryla. To wszystko, czego od ciebie oczekuje. Za ten jeden gest możesz ocalić życie. Możesz ocalić dzieciom ojca. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, mam cię znaleźć, wytoczyć proces i skazać na śmierć. Decyzję podejmiesz w Verangradzie, za parę miesięcy. Powiedziała strażnikom, żeby puścili Hellssona. Ten wściekły opadł na krzesło. - Pamiętaj, że mnie tu nigdy nie było. - powiedziała, gdy wychodziła. ---- 12. przedjareń, 629 Sigrid obudziła się. Było już długo po wschodzie słońca. Przeciągnęła się i wstała. Następnie uczesała kasztanowe włosy i ubrała się w suknię ze specjalnym wycięciem umożliwiającym jazdę konną. Wybierała się bowiem dzisiaj "do rodziny". Tak naprawdę te wszystkie wizyty służyły tylko temu, aby mogła się spotykać z Ivarem. Kochała go całym sercem, chociaż była zaręczona z Kirosenem. Zdradzanie go nie napawało jej dumą, nie chciała się jednak z nim wiązać. Pewnego dnia, około pół roku temu, przez "wieś" Durheit, której nazwanie wsią uraziłoby jej mieszkańców, przejechał Kirosen. Wracając z polowania, książę postanowił zatrzymać się u rodziny Veridów. Wtedy to ujrzał Sigrid, najmłodszą córkę Korwela Verida. Pamiętała jego wzrok, kiedy siedział przy stole. Patrzył na nią pożądliwie, ale z miłością. Oblała się wtedy rumieńcem. Znała wtedy już Ivara, ale uważała Kirosena za kogoś atrakcyjniejszego. Nie potrafiła ukryć swego szczęścia, kiedy książę się jej oświadczył. Cieszyła się jednak, że Ivar tego nie widzi. Znali się od małego. Zostali zaręczeni i mieli wziąć ślub, aby złączyć ród Veridów i Hjallów, jednak, gdy jej rodzice dowiedzieli się o propozycji Auronidy, szybko zerwali zaręczyny z Ivarem. Sama nie była temu z początku przeciwna. Była oczarowana młodym księciem. Zamieszkała razem z nim w Inosen, wyczekując ze zniecierpliwieniem na ślub. Kirosen ją zachwycał, z początku. Jednak z czasem dowiadywała się o jego okrucieństwie. O rzeziach na barbarzyńskiej ludności. O tym co robił z jeńcami. I o tym, jak obiecując jednemu z plemion pakt, urządził im pogrom. Gdy już znała go całego, ilekroć na niego spojrzała, widziała krew i okrucieństwo. Jaka ona była głupia! Już wcześniej słyszała plotki o jego bezwzględności, ale gdy ujrzała go po raz pierwszy, nie chciała dać temu wiary. On był po prostu zbyt idealny! Teraz chciała wrócić do Ivara. Potajemnie wysłała do niego list w którym mówiła, że została zmuszona do zaręczyn z księciem. Było to kłamstwo, ale szczerze się wstydziła tego, co na początku czuła. Ivar by jej tego nie wybaczył. Teraz z każdym dniem było jej coraz trudniej. Każdego dnia bała się, że zostanie ogłoszony ślub. Z pośród wszystkich kobiet w całym państwie Auronidów, na całej Nordvig, to akurat jej się przydarzyło. Poślubić tyrana. Dlatego chciała jak najwięcej czasu spędzać z Ivarem. Gdyby teraz powiedziała swoim rodzicom o tym, siłą zaciągnęliby ją na wesele. To była dla nich okazja, doskonały biznes. Nie musieli się ubiegać o nic, szczęście same do nich przyszło. Sigrid skończyła wspominać i wróciła do rzeczywistości. Do jej pokoju wszedł pachołek z tacą z jedzeniem oraz pytaniem, czy przygotować już konie. Pozwoliła na oporządzenie zwierząt, a następnie zjadła posłusznie śniadanie składające się z kawałka chleba razowego i białego sera. Poszła do stajni. Konie były już gotowe do odjazdu, jej dwóch strażników też. Stał tam też Kirosen, aby ją pożegnać. Podszedł do niej, objął ją i czule pocałował. Nie opierała się, chociaż był potworem. Nie chciała wzbudzać jego podejrzeń. - Miewaj się dobrze, Sigrid. - powiedział Zawsze miewała się dobrze. Wolała mieszkać u swoich rodziców, gdzie warunki były podobne, chociaż nieco gorsze, niż siedzieć w Inosen obok tego potwora. Robiła takie podróże raz na tydzień, na jeden dzień. Wsiadła na konia i wyjechała z miasta. Towarzyszyło jej dwóch ludzi, Karvar i Vorgel. Z pierwszym z nich zdążyła się zaprzyjaźnić, z drugim jej relacje były gorsze. To przez Karvara wysłała list do Ivara, musiała więc być pewna tego, że dochowa tajemnicę. Przez resztę drogi rozmawiała z nim o sytuacji na Nordvig. O zamachu na życie jarla Rasmusa, o rządach króla Ragnara i o tym, kto zostanie jego następcą. Karvar był zdania, że głosowania nie da się przewidzieć, ponieważ większa jego część odbywa się zakulisowo. Po paru godzinach dojechali do Durheit. ---- Sigrid chodziła w swojej komnacie i namyślała się. Nie wiedziała, co w ostateczności się stanie. Właśnie tutaj miała spotkać się z Ivarem, ale bała się tej sprawy. Nie może tak być wiecznie. W końcu nadejdzie dzień jej ślubu z Kirosenem. Rzadko tak się zamartwiała. Z reguły myślała o dniu dzisiejszym. Ale... Do pokoju wszedł Ivar. Ten, na którego tyle czekała. Bez słowa objęli się i przytulili. Po krótkim milczeniu odezwał się Ivar. - Czemu ten Kirosen nie zajmie się swoją siostrą, zamiast odbierać nam siebie nawzajem... - Gdyby cię teraz słyszał, zrobił by ci za to jeszcze gorszą krzywdę niż za nasz związek.- Odparła Sigrid z lekkim wyrzutem. - A co do Anyi, znam ją. Nie jest taka jak jej brat. - Jeśli coś złego wyszło co do niej, to niezamierzone. Po prostu nie mogę znieść myśli o Kirosenie. - Z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem coraz mocniej czuję to samo. Myślę, że powinniśmy przestać się widywać... Ivara wyraźnie to zasmuciło. - Powinno dziać się to, co się ma wydarzyć. - Kontynuowała Sigrid. - Moja rodzina będzie szczęśliwa. Może po pewnym czasie i ja... - Nie! - Przerwał jej Ivar. - Wciąż możemy być razem. - Niemożliwe. Już przegraliśmy. Kirosen w życiu nam nie odpuści. - Nie dałaś mi dokończyć... Mam pewien pomysł, jak ujść mu z ręki. Sigrid była zaskoczona, zainteresowana i przestraszona jednocześnie. Wstąpiła w nią cicha nadzieja, że - jakikolwiek to plan - powiedzie się i będą mogli być razem. Wystraszyła ją z kolei myśl o reakcji narzeczonego. Usiedli przy stole. Od tej chwili mówili nieco ciszej. - Zarówno tereny Durheit, jak i Wermil leżą na granicy z krajem Skjolldargów. Co więcej, są połączone. A nasze rody są znaczące. Gdybyśmy zaoferowali jarlowi Cerylowi oderwanie obszarów naszych rodzin i włączenie ich do terytoriów Skjolldargu w zamian za protekcję, mogli byśmy umknąć Kirosenowi. Poczucie strachu Sigrid wzrosło. - To naprawdę ryzykowne. - Oceniła. - To wprost szalone. Przecież wiesz, jak napięte są stosunki z ich rodem. Odkąd tamto miasto zostało złupione... Wręcz dziwne, że jeszcze się nie odegrali. My i nasze rodziny mogą być tymi, na których się zemszczą. Nie wiesz, co planują wobec Auronidów. Tym bardziej, że wielu widzi mnie jako przyszłą żonę Kirosena i członkinię jego rodziny. - Przecież zabranie Kirosenowi narzeczonej i zapewnienie jej szczęśliwego życia było by solidą karą dla niego. Mówię ci, to się uda. Musimy spróbować. Jeśli będziemy działać odpowiednio szybko, uciekniemy do Skjolldargu. Parę razy spotkałem Kirosena. Ty też go znasz. Jest podstępny i okrutny, ale nie głupi. Nie zaryzykuje wojny. Sigrid bała się. Wiedziała, jak Kirosen zareaguje, gdy dowie się o ich planie. Martwiła się o swoją rodzinę i o Ivara. Miała wrażenie, że wszyscy zginą, tylko jej nie stanie się krzywda. To by pasowało to Auronidy. To by też było najgorsze, co mogło się zdarzyć. Nie chciała być otoczona krwią... Tym bardziej rozlaną z jej powodu. Nic nie mówiła, tylko sie zastanawiała. Coś ją kusiło, by uciekać wraz z Ivarem i zignorować resztę rodzin. Chciała być szczęśliwa, jak najdalej od zapowiadającego się konfliktu. - Możemy spróbować. - westchnęła w końcu. Po chwili milczenia Ivar pokiwał głową. - Zgadzasz się? - Spytał. Podjęła decyzję. Cokolwiek się stanie, nie będzie to dobre. Trzeba zaryzykować. - Tak. - Zatem poszukajmy papieru, inkaustu i pióra. Napiszemy list do Skjolldargów. Opowiemy im to i spytamy, czy na to przystają. ---- 15. przedjareń, 629 Luthnir siedział z kawałkiem pergaminu w ręce. Miał już jakiś czas temu opuścić swój mały gabinet, pełen wszystkiego co było mu potrzebne w pracy, od tabel dotyczących dochodów i wydatków po akta ludzi szpiegowanych przez jego agentów. Jednak, gdy dostał od jednego ze sługusów list, zatrzymał się na chwilę. Napisał go Ivar Hjall, a z powodu chwilowej nieobecności jarla, to jego prawa ręka dostała to pismo. Ivar napisał, że chciałby włączyć miasteczka Durheit i Wermil do państwa Skjolldargów w celu obrony przed gniewem Kirosena. Tak naprawdę w całej sprawie chodziło o to, żeby mógł poślubić Sigrid Veridę. Luthnir już od jakiegoś czasu wiedział o miłości tych dwojga, w końcu strażnik Sigrid, Karvar, był jego człowiekiem. Jednak nie postanowił podzielić się tą wiedzą z bratem, czekał aż ten fakt "dojrzeje". Jak widać, dzisiaj to nastąpiło. Teraz siedział z kawałkiem pergaminu w ręce. Zastanawiał, co ma zrobić. Mógł go dać Cerylowi po jego powrocie. Wtedy prawdopodobnie zająłby Wermil i Durheit. Było one położone blisko siebie, obydwie bogate. W jednej były duże złoża metali, w sam raz by wyprodukować dużą ilość dobrej jakości broni. W drugiej był port, dzięki któremu flota Skjolldargów miałaby dostęp do południowego wybrzeża Nordvig. Jarl na pewno by się bardzo ucieszył. Podobnie jak Hjall i Verida. Mógł też spalić list. Wystarczyło, że włożyłby go w ogień stojącej obok świecy, a informacja, którą Ivar chciał przekazać Cerylowi Skjolldargowi, zostałaby zapomniana. Luthnir nie musiał bratu zdradzać żadnych tajemnic. Nie za to, co ten mu zrobił. Gdy zmarł ich ojciec, Mikel, prawowitym spadkobiercą był Ceryl. To była prawda, jednak to nie on powinien objąć tron. Ceryl był psychopatą, do bólu wyrachowanym. Umiał rządzić, ale nie umiał czuć. Gdy Luthnir wzniecił bunt przeciwko swojemu bratu, co parę dni przychodziło do niego do Volbargu przerażeni chłopi. Mówili, że Ceryl kazał zabijać co trzeciego wieśniaka z każdej zajętej przez niego wsi. Taka była jego taktyka. Zasiać strach u ludzi. Kiedyś do niego przyszła kobieta, która wróciła z rzezi pewnej wsi, której nazwy nie pamiętał. Ale samo spotkanie bardzo utrwaliło mu się w pamięci. Do komnaty audiencyjnej zamku w Volbarg weszło dziesięciu chłopów. Byli to kolejni ocalali. Wszyscy się przekrzykiwali. Ale gdy już się uspokoili, z grupy wyszła jedna osoba, trzydziestoparoletnia kobieta z czarnymi włosami. Jej słowa zapadły mu w pamięć. Gdy do wsi wkroczyli żołnierze Ceryla, zebrali wszystkich po środku osady. Kazali im się ustawić w szeregu. Wtedy, pod okiem jego brata, żołdacy wybrali z piętnastu pięciu mieszkańców. Był wśród nich siedemnastoletni chłopak, syn tej kobiety. Był jedną z pięciu ofiar. Gdy został wybrany, jego matka zaczęła krzyczeć, żeby to ją zabili. Zasłoniła syna własnym ciałem, ale żołnierze ją odepchnęli. Wtedy to Ceryl powiedział: "To nie wy macie się podkładać, tylko moi ludzie mają wybierać kto z was zginie. Takie są zasady". Takie są zasady. Ceryl zawsze lubił stosować do wszystkiego uniwersalne zasady. Tak wyglądała jego sprawiedliwość. Zawsze był tak konsekwentny, tak zimny i okrutny. Podobnie postąpił ze swoim bratem. Gdy Volbarg się poddał po miesiącu oblężenia Luthnir się poddał, Ceryl nie zabił go. Wytłumaczył się stwierdzeniem, że nie chce zabijać krewnych. Wiedział jednak, że to nie prawda. Takiemu człowiekowi jak Ceryl było wszystko jedno, kogo zabija. Zamiast tego jednak postanowił dla swojego brata wymyślić coś bardziej bolesnego. Chciał by Luthnir cierpiał. By nie zginął za szybko. Dlatego zesłał go na Largbung. Każdy dzień był tam gehenną, a spędził tam parę lat. Jadł to co znalazł. Wiewiórki, owoce z krzewów, czasem nawet udawało mu się upolować jakiegoś ptaka, który akurat przysiadł na kamieniu. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie obóz który znalazł na tamtej wyspie, nie było go by tu. Po tych paru latach przypłynął do niego statek Skjolldargów. Zabrali go z tamtego piekła, ponieważ brat mu "przebaczył". Tak naprawdę do "wybaczenia" swojemu bratu Ceryl został nakłoniony przez Dorrela Verana, wróżbity, który obok Uthery i Ferrina był jedyną osobą obdarzoną przez jarla zaufaniem. Może i brat uczynił go swoją prawą ręką, ale Luthnir wcale go za to nie kochał. Luthnir go nienawidził za to, że nie dał mu w spokoju umrzeć. Luthnir nadal siedział z kawałkiem pergaminu w ręce. Miał obok siebie świecę. Mógł spalić list, w końcu nie czuł żadnego długu wobec brata, nie miałby z tego powodu żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Jednak coś go zatrzymało. Zamarzł w bezruchu, trzymając pismo przed sobą, a płomień tuż obok siebie. Wystarczyło wykonać jeden ruch, poruszyć ręką. Jednak nie poruszył ręką, jakby była sparaliżowana. Miał powód mścić się na bracie. Za rzezi na wieśniakach. Za zesłanie go na Largbung. Za to, że został zmuszony do tego, aby rządziły nim najprymitywniejsze instynkty. Aby jeść, aby pić. Aby żyć. I tak przez parę lat. Jednak powinien albo umrzeć, albo nadal walczyć o przetrwanie. Po za tym spalenie tego papieru nie zadośćuczyniłoby piekłu, które zgotował mu Ceryl, jego własny brat. Nie umniejszyłoby to jemu potędze, a tylko zatrzymałoby jej wzrost. Luthnir siedział jeszcze chwilę z kawałkiem pergaminu w ręce. Nadal toczył wewnętrzną walkę. Nadstawił w końcu list nad płomień świecy. Ogień prawie dotykał suchego papieru. Luthnir już wiedział co chce zrobić. Schował papier do kieszeni i opuścił swój gabinet. ---- Mjorn po raz kolejny nie mógł nadziwić się decyzji brata. Fenburg, prawdziwa twierdza, zbudowana w meandrze Nitki, była nie tylko największym grodem w państwie, ale również miała grube miejskie mury, skutecznie chroniące przed najazdami. Aejermon było o wiele mniejsze - ale znajdowało się dalej granicy z klanem Ulvorg. Svanteitowskiej fobii do Ulvorg brat nie mógł pojąc po dziś dzień. Przejechał przez bramę nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Bardzo go to cieszyło, gdyż do końca swojego pobytu nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi. Wizyta u komendanta prowincji Faerl, graniczącej z Ulvorgami od północnego zachodu, nieco go stresowała. Nie bał się, że Triannian zdradzi jego plan; miał on swój honor. Niestety, odmowa położyłaby Mjorna w bardzo niewygodnej sytuacji. Odmowa była całkiem możliwa; Triannian oficjalnie służył Svanteitowi. Miał swój honor. Wszedł do niezbyt rozległego, wysokiego budynku. dostał się potem na ostatnie piętro, skrzypiąc schodami - i, być może, jak pomyślał, kolanami. otworzył drzwi pokoju audiencyjnego. Nikt go nie zaanonsował, nie powitał go widok strażników. Triannian nienawidził biurokracji, zaś rozmowy chciał prowadzić w cztery oczy. Mjorn był jednak pewien, że dziwnie wyglądające lustro, zastępujące jedną z czterech ścian, było lustrem weneckim. Drzwi zamknęły się samoistnie dzięki pochyleniu tego segmentu budynku. Wszelkie rozmowy zostały wygłuszone, tylko dwóch ludzi na świecie znało ich treść. ... Dwie godziny później Mjorn wyszedł z sali, klnąc pod nosem, na tyle głośno, aby Triannian go słyszał. Odmowa udziału w spisku była katastrofalna dla planu. ---- Luthnir zapukał do komnaty Ceryla. Odpowiedziało mu krótkie: - Wejść. Luthnir wszedł do środka. Zastał brata siedzącego w fotelu przed dogasającym się kominkiem. Był ubrany w zwykłą, wełnianą koszulę. Trzymał w dłoni egzemplarz „Żarzących się mieczy, czyli grabieży Hifjaamu” Namberga z Warengardu. - Bracie. – W nieoficjalnej rozmowie mógł się zwracać do Ceryla jak chciał. Jarla to nie obchodziło. – Pod twoją nieobecność przyszedł do ciebie list. Sądzę, że może cię zainteresować. - wręczył bratu list, nad którym wcześniej usilnie się zastanawiał, co z nim zrobić. - Nie pozwoliłem ci czytać mojej korespondencji. – Ceryl pierwsze co spostrzegł to złamana pieczęć. - Chciałem się dowiedzieć czy to coś ważnego. – skłamał Luthnir. – Ostatnio otrzymujesz dużo listów, nie chciałbym więc dokładać ci dodatkowej roboty. Jarl nie odpowiedział. Zaczął za to wertować swoimi bursztynowymi oczami pismo. To co czytał go zainteresowało. W końcu opisana sytuacja była dla niego korzystna. Dwóch młodych ludzi chciało mu podarować dwie bogate wsie. Przez jakiś czas Ceryl siedział z listem w ręce. W końcu oderwał oczy od liter. - To nie będzie łatwe. Ten Ivar i Sigrid może i tego chcą, ale te osady nie należą do nich, tylko do ich rodzin. Będziemy musieli dać im jakiś zamiennik za Kirosena. Auronidzi ponadto nie będą chcieli stracić Hjallów i Deidów. Może się wywiązać wojna. - Mamy dosyć rozbudowaną armię. Nie sądzę by Auronidzi chcieli się wiązać w jakąkolwiek walkę z nami. – powiedział Luthnir – A nawet jeśli, to wygramy. Możemy spokojnie urządzić im w Inosen taką rzeź jaką nam sprawili w Rellinstag. - Możliwe… Zapytam się Dorella, co o tym sądzi. - Nie uważasz, że za często się go pytasz? - Nie będę się go pytać. Każę mu wyśnić, co się stanie. – rzekł Ceryl z wyraźnym naciskiem. – A po za tym, gdybym się go nie pytał, nie byłoby cię tu. Uważaj więc, co o nim mówisz. - Nie obrażam go. Miałem na myśli, że powinieneś słuchać się wszystkich swoich doradców. - W takim razie, co ty masz mi do powiedzenia? – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. - Proponuję ci, byś skorzystał z tej szansy. Druga taka może się nie nadarzyć. Szansa na to, aby w pokojowy sposób zdobyć Deidów i Hjallów. - Mogę zdobyć te dwie osady, ale będę musiał za nie zapłacić. Moim dzieckiem. Jeszcze nie wiem którym. Deidom za Kirosena mogę dać Ferrina lub Utherę i coś, aby przebić ofertę Auronidów. Nie wiem, czego będą chcieć Hjallowie. - W końcu muszę kiedyś kogoś poślubić. - Tak. – powiedział Ceryl, jednak brzmiąc nie przekonanie. – Ale chciałbym ich wydać za kogoś innego. Chciałem stworzyć sojusz. Z Tecjonami, albo Serpedurnami. - Z tymi… nieludźmi? – Luthnir słyszał różne historie o nich. Podobno nie byli wcale spokrewnieni ze sobą. Słyszał też, że wszyscy żyją w kazirodztwie, co było oczywiście niemożliwe, ze względu na multirasowość. Niektóre opowieści brzmiały jeszcze bardziej absurdalnie, na przykład to, że na ich stołach jest podawane ludzkie mięso. Zresztą, nawet jeśliby pominąć te wszystkie opowieści, Serpedurnowie byli od początku już napiętnowali. Wystarczyło to, że są nieludźmi. To wystarczało, aby nikt na Nordvig nie czuł do nich respektu, aby nimi gardzili. Wśród białych owiec nie było miejsca na czarne. Szczególnie okazywali to Tecjoni, ale tak naprawdę każdy klan czuł niechęć do Serpedurnów, mniejszą lub większą. – Czemu akurat z nimi? - Mielibyśmy dostęp do ich lasów. Moglibyśmy stworzyć flotę większą nawet od Ulvorgów. - Powiedziałeś o sojuszu z Serpedurnami albo Tecjonami. O Auronidów oczywiście nie zapytam, ale czemu nie z Ulvorgami? - To proste. Serpedurnowie mają mi do zaoferowania drewno z których zbuduję statki, oraz zwierzynę łowną, której u nas jest mało. Tecjoni mają bogactwo, które się przyda. Handel w Volbarg może i daje duży przychód, ale to nasze jedyne duże źródło pieniędzy. Mennica mogłaby to zmienić. A Ulvordzy mają armię, którą już mam. A statki wolę mieć swoje, zbudowane, w razie zerwania sojuszu. Potrzebuję teraz albo pieniędzy, albo okrętów. - Nie możesz wejść w jeden sojusz z Tecjonami a Serpedurnami, bo książę Svanteit się na to nie zgodzi. – zauważył Luthnir - Właśnie. – Ceryl zaczął się patrzeć w kominek. Jego oczy, pomimo jasnego koloru wydawały się zamarznięte. – Zastanowię się co zrobić. Możesz odejść. Luthnir skinął głową i wyszedł. Myśli o sojuszu. – pomyślał. – Będzie miał Durheit, Wermil oraz prawdopodobnie sojusz z Serpedurnami lub Tecjonami. Będzie potężny. Zabijał z zimną krwią, zabił rodziny moich buntowników, zesłał mnie na Largbung. A w nagrodę za to dostał tron Skjolldargów, Durheit, Wermil oraz prawdopodobnie sojusz z Serpedurnami lub Tecjonami. Bogowie nie istnieją, albo mają skrzywione poczucie sprawiedliwości. - Luthnirze. – przywitał go Dorell, który akurat szedł spotkać się z Cerylem. – Widzę, że akurat wracasz od naszego jarla. Dorell Veran był starym wróżbiarzem. Luthnir pamiętał go jak parę lat temu przyszedł na dwór Skjolldargów. Był przybłędą, starym wróżem który chodził od jednego dworu do drugiego, oferując swoje usługi w dziedzinie wróżbiarstwa, ale nie tylko. Był też wprawnym alchemikiem i medykiem, znał też trochę magii, ale nie coś szczególnie spektakularnego. Uczył się na Akademii Ezoteryki w Furtgardzie, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn wypisał się. Nie było to dla niego korzystne, gdyby dokończył naukę siedziałby teraz pewnie w jakimś pałacu, utrzymywany przez jakiegoś wielkiego monarchę jako nadworny mag. A tak został starym dziwakiem wędrującym od króla do króla. Los sprawił, że trafił na Nordvig, gdzie spotkał niejakiego Ceryla Skjolldarga, jarla któremu uratował życie dzięki swoim umiejętnością. Za to Ceryl wywyższył go, czyniąc z wędrownego żebraka jednego z najważniejszych doradców. Pomimo wysokiej pozycji Dorell nadal sprawiał wrażenie starego obłąkańca. Szara szata i płaszcz z kapturem, może i czyste nie nadawały mu wyglądu kogoś ważnego. To samo broda i potargane włosy. - A ja widzę, że ty też chcesz porozmawiać z Cerylem. To dobrze. Ma sprawę do ciebie. - Czyżby chodziło mu o jakąś wróżbę? - Dokładnie. Chodzi o nasze stosunki z Auronidami. – powiedział Luthnir - Nie są najlepsze, więc pewnie chodzi o przebieg wojny. - Tak. Mianowicie… Jarl dostał wiadomość od niejakiego Iva Hjalla, czy tam Ivora, nie pamiętam. Chce wziąć ślub z Sigrid Deidą, która jest narzeczoną Kirosena. Szpiegowałem ją przez jakiś czas, więc wiem, że jest zdolna do zerwania zaręczyn z Auronidą… - Młodzi zawsze wymyślą jakąś głupotę… - palnął Dorell - Mój brat by się z tym nie zgodził. Chcą od nas protekcji, to znaczy aby włączyć Durheit i Wermil do nas. - Deidzi z Durheit i Hjallowie z Wermil. Tak, to stare i szanowane rody. Ale jak mniemam tych dwoje młodych ludzi nie jest głowami tych rodzin. - Nie. Deidzi w zamian za Kirosena powinni dostać Utherę, albo Ferrina. - A Hjallowie? - Jeszcze nie wiem. - Jarl zapewne chce bym mu wyśnił prawdopodobny skutek możliwej wojny. - Dokładnie. Jesteś pewien swoich wizji? – spytał nagle Luthnit. – Wiem, że ocaliłeś nimi Cerylowi życie nad Embrą… Z czego nie jestem ci szczególnie wdzięczny. ''– pomyślał. - …ale i tak się obawiam o to, czy twoje wizje mówią prawdę. Wybacz, ale jestem człowiekiem wątpliwym. - Już nie raz moje wizje się sprawdzały. Raz przewidziałem suszę w Hoshebiti. Kiedyś wojnę domową w Gern. Oraz skrytobójstwo jednego z Górzystych Książąt. - Same tragedie. Można by pomyśleć, że sam je przyciągasz. - Rzeczy złe są… intensywniejsze, łatwiej je wyśnić. Ale rzeczy radosne też zdarzało mi się przepowiadać. Powrót zaginionego syna Vergala IV. Nagły wzrost potęgi Wergen. A po za tym nie sądzę bym przyciągał same tragedie. Od mojego przybycia władza jarla Ceryla raczej nie zmalała. Powiedziałbym, że wręcz przeciwnie. Udało mi się nawet uratować parę osób. Część uleczyłem, a część dzięki mnie została ułaskawiona. – Luthnir zrozumiał aluzję. Nie zamierzał ciągnąć dalej tej scysji, tym bardziej, że Dorell miał rację. Luthnir zawdzięczał mu życie. - Jarl... albo nie. - próbował zmienić temat, ale zrezygnował. - On sam ci lepiej o tym powie. Dorrel Veran i Luthnir Skjolldarg rozeszli się w swoje strony. ---- Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Ceryl. Usiadł przy jednym z brzegów kwadratowego stołu. W sali byli już Luthnir i Ferrin. W pokoju panował półmrok. Nie było w nim żadnych okien, tylko parę świec które były jedynym źródłem światła. - Możemy już zaczynać. - powiedział - Ojcze, nie ma jeszcze Uthery. - I nie będzie. - odpowiedział z obojętnością synowi. - Wysłałem ją z misją, która pośrednio łączy się z twoim zadaniem. - Z jaką misją? - Z ofertą. Chodzi o aneksję dwóch osad. Auronidów, jeśli cię to ucieszy. - Każdy policzek wymierzony tym sukinsynom niezmiernie mnie cieszy. - stwierdził ze skrytym uśmiechem Ferrin. - Obawiam się, że ten policzek może wywołać wojnę. Będę potrzebować armii, i to dosyć szybko. Wojna może wybuchnąć nawet jutro. Masz zrekrutować pięć obozów zwykłej piechoty, tyle samo włóczników. Przydałaby się też ciężka jazda, ze dwa obozy. Musimy się dozbroić dostatecznie szybko. Luthnirze, czy nasze zapasy starczą na zapewnienie wyżywienia przyszłym rekrutom? - Musiałbym spojrzeć w rejestry, ale tak, sądzę, że powinniśmy móc wykarmić tyle ludzi i ich konie. - Możemy ich dozbroić? - Z tym może być problem. Mamy broń, ale brakuje nam zbroi. Będziemy musieli kupić kolczugi i lżejsze zbroje u Tecjonów, o co się martwię, bo będziemy musieli z czegoś wypłacać żołd. Nie jestem ponadto pewien, czy Tecjoni mają wystarczającą liczbę ciężkiej zbroi. Będziemy chyba zmuszeni zrezygnować z ciężkiej jazdy na rzecz lekkiej. - Trudno, niech będzie lekka jazda... To wszystko, możecie odejść. - dodał po chwili Ceryl Luthnir wyszedł z sali, jednak Ferrin został przy stole. - Ojcze, chciałbym zadać ci jedno pytanie. Powiedziałeś, że wysłałeś Utherę z ofertą... ale nie musiałeś jej wysyłać. Wystarczyłby goniec z listem. Czemu więc odesłałeś moją siostrę? - Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli, będzie musiała wybrać sobie męża. - Więc Uthera wychodzi za mąż. - przyznał z uśmiechem Ferrin. - Na pewno cię zainteresuje wiadomość, że Kirosen też miał się ożenić w niedługim czasie, jednak tak się nie stanie. - A co to ma do mojej siostry? - Bardzo dużo. Kirosen miał poślubić Sigrid z rodu Veridów. Ona jednak stwierdziła, że woli Ivara Hjalla. Tych dwoje złożyło więc mi propozycję, abym włączył Durheit i Wermil do swojego państwa. Ale Veridzi nie będą chcieli zrezygnować z propozycji złożonej im przez Kirosena. Potrzebują zamienniczki w postaci Uthery. - Czyli Kirosen nie traci tylko dwóch wsi, ale też narzeczoną! - Ferrin uśmiechnął się. Nic go tak nie bawiło jak krzywda Auronidów. ---- - Urwę im łby! Tymi słowami Kirosen zareagował na wiadomość o pertraktacjach Ivara Hjalla ze Skjolldargami. - Chętnie ci w tym pomogę! - Odparł Zerand. Anya, Kirosen i Zerand siedzieli na trzech równolegle rozstawionych krzesłach w okrągłej sali. Pośrodku przywódczyni, po bokach jej pomocnicy. W środku sali stał sztywny, dość wysoki mężczyzna imieniem Ethelred. Rzadko kiedy widywało się go, gdy osobiście stawał twarzą w twarz z Anyą i Kirosenem. Z reguły rozmawiał tylko z tym drugim w cztery oczy. Oficjalnie był on posłańcem, ale jego prawdziwe zadania wyglądały zupełnie inaczej. Znali je tylko Anya i Kirosen. Zerand miał go w wyraźnej pogardzie, którą hamował i ukrywał. Wybuch złości Kirosena został przemilczany przez całą czwórkę. Tylko oni znali przebieg tej rozmowy. - No, dobrze. - Powiedział książę, gdy lekkko się uspokoił. - Na poważnie. Wytłumacz dokładniej, co robią. - Kilka tygodni temu Hjall wysłał posłańca do głównej siedziby Skjolldargów z propozycją, by oddać tereny Durheit i Wermil pod ich pieczę. Można być tego pewnym. Przechwyciłem niektóre z ich korespondencji. Aktualnie relacje są na wysokim poziomie. Niedługo Hjallowie i Deidowie mogą wypowiedzieć posłuszeństwo naszym wrogom. - Czemu nie powiadomiłeś nas wcześniej? - Spytała Anya. - Ta sprawa jest zbyt poważna, by zajmować się nią pochopnie. - Odpowiedział Ethelred. - Musiałem ją zbadać. Ale moi znajomi robią co mogą, by opóźniać pertraktacje. - A Sigrid pewnie chce uciec z Ivarem. - Kirosen wyraźnie był zdenerwowany. - Zgadza się. Od jakiegoś czasu pozostają w pewnej odległości i kontakcie. Zamierzają uciec do swoich miast, gdy tylko dostaną odpowiedź Skjolldargów i swoich rodzin. A ta rychło nadejdzie. - To znaczy kiedy? - Już ją wysłano, za kilka dni powinna dotrzeć. To wszystko, o czym chciałem poinformować. Czy mam odpowiedzieć na jakieś pytania? Cała czwórka znowu zamilkła. Kirosen wstał i chodził w kółko, pochylając głowę i trzymając dłonie za plecami.- - Co można zrobić, by ich powstrzymać, nim uciekną? Oba ich miasta są zbyt daleko, by tam się udać. - Wybacz panie, ale nie wiedziałem, że nie wiesz. - Ethelred znów się odezwał. - Panna Sigrid przebywa teraz w Zaspogrodzie. Zapewne chce trzymać się z dala od kłopotów. - W Zaspogrodzie... - Anya się zainteresowała.- Rodzina Mocnorękich także jest zamieszana?! - Najprawdopodobniej nic nie wiedzą, córka Deidów przebywa tam w gościnie. - To prawie w połowie drogi do Inosen. Skoro list z odpowiedzią jest w drodze, mamy duże szanse, że zdążymy ich dogonić! - Kirosen poderwał się. Anya i Zerand także wstali. - Zatem ruszaj, Kirosenie. Przechwyć ich! - Głos Anyi zabrzmiał tym razem jak głos prawdziwej władczyni. - Ruszam, siostro. Zajmij się organizowaniem pogoni. Moi osobiści podwładni powinni być zawsze gotowi. Ethelredzie, pojedziesz ze mną! - Tajest. - A ja? - Zerand jak zwykle miał wrażenie bycia najmniej ważnym. - Nie obędzie się bez prężenia muskułów, albo i bez konfliktu. - Anya odpowiedziała, prześcigając w tym Kirosena. - Zacznij informować wojska, aby zaostrzyć gotowość do wymarszu! Cała czwórka szybko rozeszła się. ---- - Przecież kiedy tylko dojdzie do nich wiadomość, że jesteś zadziwiająco blisko, spanikują. - Zauważył Ethelred, gdy przygotowywał się wraz z Kirosenem. - Prędzej się zabiją niż pozwolą zgarnąć. Wiesz, co się o tobie mówi. A twoja zdradliwa narzeczona i jej kochanek... - Tak, wiem. Pomyślałem o tym. Ethelredzie, weź najszybszego konia. Jak najszybciej pędź do Zaspogrodu, do Sigrid i Ivara. Opiekuj się nimi tak, jak wcześniej. Zrób co możesz, aby nie dowiedzieli się, że tyle wiemy. Nastrasz ich, zmyl, aby im przeszkodzić, ale nie zatrzymać. Krótko mówiąc: pomóż nam w złapaniu ich. A nie doprowadzeniu do śmierci. - Rozumiem. Mam dużo znajomości. Postaram się zrobić to, o co prosisz. - A więc ruszaj. Jedna osoba przemieszcza się szybciej niż drużyna. Ethelred ruszył w kierunku stajni, zaś Kirosen poszedł po kamratów. Gdy potem byli w stajni, zauważył, że najszybszego konia już nie ma. Wyruszyli rychło. Warto było tyle lat temu wziąść w obronę półelfa, nad którym znęcali się strażnicy. Ethelred był tylko nieślubnym dzieckiem jakiejś szlachcianki, synem magicznej istoty z innego kraju i przybłędą na dworze. Kirosen był wtedy uważany za przyszłego dziedzica na tron. Znajomości z osobami ważnymi mogły być dlań bardzo niebezpieczne. Byli wtedy młodymi chłopakami, ale szybko się dobrze poznali. Odkąd został przezeń mianowany na sługę, Ethelred tym bardziej darzył Kirosena szacunkiem i przyjaźnią. Ilekroć chciał wiedzieć coś kłopotliwego, lub zrobić coś po cichu, zlecał to zadanie przyjacielowi. Wiedział, że może mu ufać. Półelf nieraz już dowodził swej wierności. Nie tylko podejrzane znajomości, ale i elfia skrytość sprawiły, że stał się cichym agentem, ręką i uchem Kirosena. Wiązała go nie tylko służba, ale i przyjaźń. Odkąd książę zaręczył się z Sigrid, najważniejszym zadaniem Ethelreda było ciche opiekowanie się nią. Stąd doskonale znali jej relacje z Ivarem. Wiedzieli, że lepiej czytać pisane przez nich listy i podsłuchiwać ich rozmowy. Ale nie spodziewali się spraw takiej wagi. Kirosen był wręcz ciekaw, co zastanie, gdy dogoni kochanków. Teraz był nawet gotów zwolnić, by dać przyjacielowi czas na działanie. ---- - Sigrid! - Ivar z podekscytowaniem wszedł do pokoju, gdzie czekała nań jego ukochana. - Oto i ostatczna odpowiedź od rodu Skjolldargów. Zgodzili się. Na tą wiadomość rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Ale wyraźnie była poddenerwowana. Zachowywała się niespokojnie już od dawna. Odkąd zaczęły się pertraktacje ze Skjolldargami. - A więc szybko, ruszajmy! - Powiedziała po chwili. - Sigrid, wyraźnie jesteś zdenerwowana. - Ivar ją rozumiał, ale starał się uspokoić towarzyszkę. - Dziwisz mi się? Znam Kirosena. Ciągle mam wrażenie, jakby już nas gonił. Ruszajmy stąd jak najszybciej. Jestem pewna, że wie o naszych kontaktach z wrogami Auronidów. I o tym, że bywamy razem. Zanim się obejrzymy, będzie wiedział, że wyruszyliśmy z Zaspogrodu. Śpieszmy się. Ale nie uciekajmy. Jedźmy do Durheit, ale bez paniki. Szpiedzy księcia na pewno zaalarmują go o podejrzanym zachowaniu. - Masz rację, kochana. A więc chodźmy. Razem poszli po dwoich ludzi. Wyruszyli rychło, szybko jadąc na wschód. Góry były trudne do przebycia, ale w tej części kraju spokojne. Srogie prawa Auronidów ostrzegały potencjalnych bandytów, zaś najdzielniejsi wojownicy chętnie polowali na górskie bestie. Mimo tego Sigrid stała się jeszcze bardziej niespokojna. Co chwilę oglądała się za siebie. Ivar, aby ją pocieszyć, podjechał do niej i prawie przytulił bok konia do jej wierzchowca. Jechali w milczeniu, ciesząc się swoją obecnością i nadzieją szczęśliwej przyszłości. Góry przerażały często nawet własnych mieszkańców. Mówiło się, że gdy zapada noc i straszliwy mróz spowija doliny, błąkają się po nich widma ofiar zimna i lawin, żywiąc się napotkanymi ludźmi i zmuszając ich dusze do tego samego potępięnia. Było wiele opowieści o górskich bestiach, które chowały się przed polowaniami i w nocy krążyły, szukając ofiar. Sam mróz był wystarczającym powodem, by zatrzymywać podróże nie w obozach, a miastach... lub przynajmniej karczmach. Najczęściej uczęszczane drogi usiane były miejscowościami. Sigird i Ivar wraz ze swymi ludźmi zatrzymali się na noc w niewielkim miasteczku po drodze. Rodzina Czarnobrewych rządząca miastem Werreg ugościła ich zgodnie z prawem - jako równych sobie i jak własną rodzinę. Byli oni wszakże reprezentantami rodzin Hjallów i Veridów. Skąd mieli wiedzieć, że ta dwójka zamierza dla swego szczęścia zaszkodzić państwu? Zakochani mogli w spokoju i bezpieczeństwie odpocząć od zmartwień. Gdyby wiedzieli, co dzieje się wokół nich... Kirosen się nie zatrzymał. On i jego przybocznie byli zbyt rozpaleni, by mróz był im straszny. Śmiali się z potworów; w końcu oni sami na nie polowali. Każdy miał po dwa konie, aby móc zmieniać je na przemian - jeden wypoczywał bez jeźdźca, gdy drugi nosił swego pana. Pędzili szybko i bez wytchnienia, zatrzymując się ledwie na chwilę w Zaspogrodzie, by tam sprawdzić sytuację. Tamtejsi ludzie byli czyści. Nie należało tracić nań czasu. Następnym bezpiecznym miastem, mogącym gościć tak ważnych ludzi, było Werreg. Kirosen był pewien, że tam spotka swoje cele. Po drodze niepokoiło go jednak, co zrobią Ivar i Sigrid. I ilu ludzi nabierze podejrzeń, że dogonił ich szybciej, niż zniknęły ich ślady... Ale tym będzie się martwić później. Najpierw złapać te dwa pionki. ---- Akurat gdy Sigrid pożywiała się śniadaniem, do pokoju wszedł jeden z jej najwierniejszych ludzi. Ze zdębieniem przekazał jej wiadomość. - Książę Kirosen jest na terenach Werreg. Jedzie razem z grupą wojowników w stronę miasta. Sigrid szybko wstała, zapominając o jedzeniu. Ostatniego wieczoru stała się nieco spokojniejsza, ale teraz nagle znów widać było po niej zdenerwowanie. - Gdzie Ivar? - Spytała szybko. - W swoim pokoju. Jeszcze nie przekazałem mu tej informacji. - Chodźmy do niego! Dwójka niemalże pobiegła do drugiej części pałacyku, gdzie gościł Hjall. Na tragiczną wiadomość zareagował bardziej desperacko niż jego ukochana. - Skąd? Jak? - Zawołał, łapiąc się za głowę. - Wiadomość o jego przejeździe przez Zaspogród dotarła dopiero co gołębiem pocztowym. - Odparł posłaniec. - Tak szybko?! - Ivar wyglądał na zszokowanego. - Tego człowieka napędza chyba diabla siła! - Kirosen byłby gotów zajeździć wszystkie Inosejskie konie by nas dogonić. - Sigrid nie traciła wyraźnie głowy. - Idź na wieżę widokową. Wypatruj od strony Werreg. My ruszymy. Gdy zobaczysz pościg, zejdź do nas. Jeśli tu nas nie będzie, zostań tu i nie zwracaj na siebie uwagi księcia. - Powiedziała do sługi, który wyszedł z pokoju. - Trzeba wsiadać na konie i uciekać! - Powiedział Ivar. - Liderzy Czarnobrewych na pewno wiedzą, że Kirosen się zbliża. Czy pozwolą nam na ucieczkę, wiedząc, że książę gna tutaj? Domyślą się, że uciekamy. Ale spróbujmy. Gdy dwójka uwijała się wokół koni szykując do szybkiej podróży, wrócił do nich sługa wysłany na wieżę. - Pani... Pościg Kirosena widać już wyraźnie. - Rzekł ze smutkiem. Sigrid i Ivar spojrzeli po sobie. - On naprawdę musi mieć w sobie diabelską moc. - Pokiwał głową Ivar. - Pewnie mnie szpiegował. Musiał czytać naszą korespondencję ze Skjolldargami i wyruszyć przed nami... - Domyśliła się Sigrid. - Wiedziałam. - Już mu nie uciekniemy. Zrezygnowawszy z ucieczki Sigrid i Ivar poszli samotnie do pokoju gościnnego. - Zabije nas oboje, gdy wpradniemy mu w ręce. - Powiedziała Sigrid, przytulając ukochanego. - Już wolał bym umrzeć... Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Była jeszcze ucieczka od Kirosena. Obydwoje domyślili się tego samego. - Zawołaj po miejscowego medyka. Niech przyniesie nam silną truciznę. Dwójka wysłała jednego ze służących. W milczeniu, ale nie bez zdenerwowania czekali, aż wróci. Wrócił z dwoma fiolkami. Powiedział, że dał w łapę medykowi, by sprzedał im truciznę. - Odejdź stąd.- Powiedzieli mu, odbierając towar. - Tak jest. Zostali sam na sam. - Cieszę się, że resztę życia mogę spędzić przy tobie. - Powiedział cicho Ivar. - Ale żal mi, że umrzesz. - Nie myślmy o tym. Kirosen zaraz tu będzie. Nie ma ucieczki. Obydwoje wypili zawartości fiolek. ---- Gdy książę Kirosen dotarł do Werreg, bramy otwarto nawet bez jego rozkazu. Lider rodziny Czarnobrewych powitał go z ukłonem i rozwartymi rękami. Na pytanie, kogo gości odparł, że dwójkę ludzi. Kazał siebie doń zaprowadzić. Wszedł do pałacu, do pokoi gościnnych. Razem z kilkorgiem wyraźnie już zmęczonych ludzi przeszukał tą część. Ivara i Sigrid znaleźli leżących w niezabarykadowanym pokoju. Obok nich leżały dwie małe ampułki. Na ten widok wszyscy zamilkli. Kirosen pokiwał głową. Wszystko to przebiegło jakoś cicho, w milczeniu. Kirosen kazał zapakować kochanków do miejscowego wozu i wracać do Inosen. Wracali już bez zbytniego pośpiechu. Pogrążony w melancholii książę myślał nad czymś bez przerwy. Nawet nie zainteresował się świtą Hjalla i Veridy. Kazał jednak przykryć leżących w wozie. Po paru dniach podróży bez przerw wrócili do Inosen. Nastrój Kirosena nie zmieniał się. ---- Sigrid obudziła się w znanym jej pokoju, w ciszy. Leżała na łożu, przykryta, jednak wciąż odziana w te same ubrania. Nie wiedząc, co się dzieje poruszyła się i zaczęła powoli rozglądać. Była w jednym z pokoi pałacu Auronidów w Inosen. Poza nią jedyną osobą w pomieszczeniu był nikt inny jak książę Kirosen. Chodził w kółko pod oknem, ale widząc jej zachowanie zatrzymał się i patrzył nań z ukosa. - Czy... ja... żyję? - Spytała Sigrid, nie wiedząc jak się zachować. - Nie, Sigrid. Otrułaś się wraz ze swoim kochankiem. Umarliście. Wkrótce po tobie ja również popełniłem samobójstwo, mając złamane serce. Nie żyjemy. Jesteśmy w świecie umarłych. - Odparł Kirosen. W jego głosie słychać było spokój i smutek. Sigrid zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - Wkręcasz mnie. - Powiedziała w końcu. - Tak. Ale ty mnie też wkręciłaś. Westchnęła. W tej chwili nic nie było w stanie jej zaskoczyć. Usiadła na łóżku i kontynuowała rozmowę z narzeczonym. - Wiedziałeś o moich relacjach z Ivarem. Co robimy i że planujemy uciec. - I o waszych pertraktacjach z tą bandą Skjolldargów. Nie domyśliłaś się, że zapewniałem ci ochronę? Właśnie dzięki temu żyjesz. Dzięki ochronie zapewnionej przez mego człowieka podano wam silny środek nasenny, a nie trutkę. - "Ochronę". - Sigrid przerwała mu.- Szpiegowałeś nas i tyle! Przez cały ten czas. Byłam tego pewna. Właśnie od tego chciałam uciec. Od twojego wścibstwa i bezczelności. - Sigrid... Jeśli byłaś pewna, że wiem, co się dzieje, to po kiego próbowałaś uciec?! W ostatnim głosie Kirosena słychać było wyrzut i nutę załamania. Sigrid westchnęła. - Bo każdy ma prawo do błędów. Po prostu popełniłam błąd. - Za błędy się płaci. Wszyscy zapłacimy... Przez twoją błędna decyzję. Kirosen zwrócił się w stronę drzwi i ruszył tam. Wyciągając dłoń do klamki zatrzymał się. - Po tych paru dniach pewnie jesteś głodna. Wyślę kogoś, by przyniósł ci coś do jedzenia. - Powiedział bez odwracania się. - Zaczekaj. - Powiedziała. - A gdzie mój towarzysz podróży? - Żyje. Jest cały i zdrowy jak ty. Tylko siedzi w lochu, w gorszych warunkach. Nic mu nie zrobię. Po co? Po tych słowach książę wyszedł. Za drzwiami, w korytarzu, czekała nań siostra. - No i jak? - Spytała Anya, gdy zamknął drzwi. - Co z Sigrid? - Jest cała, choć obudziła się później niż Hjall. - Kirosen westchnął. - Siostro, co ja mam z nimi zrobić? Nie mogę nad tym myśleć. Jeśli dam im to, na co zasługują, Hjallowie i Veridowie dostaną szału i na sto procent już się odłączą. Nie mogę ich skazać na śmierć. Przyznam, że moja własna narzeczona miała kochanka, a ja o tym wiedziałem i nie reagowałem. - Rozmawiałam z twoim ziomkiem o tej sprawie. -Ethelredem? - Tak. Mówił ciekawe rzeczy. Podobno lud już plotkuje. - Będzie ciekawie, gdy te plotki dotrą do uszu Hjallów i Veridów! - Ethelred miał całkiem ciekawy pomysł. Słuchaj, opowiem ci co wymyśliliśmy. ---- Sigrid siedziała sama przez cały dzień, tylko słudzy bez słowa przynosili jej jedzenie. Dlatego, gdy późnym wieczorem do jej pokoju weszła Anya, ucieszyła się. - Witam panią. - Powiedziała z szacunkiem. - Cześć, Sigrid. Nie wygłupiaj się, jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. Mów mi po imieniu. Usiadły obok siebie na łożu. - Anyo, co twój brat zrobi ze mną i Ivarem? - Spytała cicho Sigrid. - Nie wiem. Odkąd wróciliście, Kirosen zrobił sie strasznie ponury. Ciebie trzyma tutaj a Ivara w lochu. Ale chyba nie ma jak na razie żadnych planów co do was. Chyba naprawdę złamałaś mu serce. Naprawdę: po co ci to było? - Chciałam być wolna. Bałam się go zawsze. Uciec od tego, że on nie ma serca. - Ma, tylko jego charakter je przytłacza. Dlatego go nie okazuje. Ty byłaś wyjatkiem. - Ale czy po mojej ucieczce wciąż mi je będzie okazywał? - Sigrid, pamiętaj, że to ja tu rządzę. Nie może was skrzywdzić bez mojego pozwolenia. Sigrid trochę to pocieszyło. Anya potrafiła być naprawdę stanowcza, wiedziała to. Znów zamilkły. Po chwili Anya znów się odezwała. - A słyszałaś co się o was mówi? - Coś nieprzychylnego dla nas? - Podobno Kirosen zabił Ivara własnymi rękami i zgwałcił cię! - Ale to nieprawda? - Nie, przecież ci mówiłam, że jest teraz zbyt markotny, by podejmować decyzje. Chociaż... Zważywszy na to, że sam zleca rozpuszczanie tych plotek... - Co?! - Sigrid się zdziwiła. - On pogardza opowieściami o sobie, o ile nie są chwalebne. On coś knuje. - Tak. Chce, aby te plotki dotarły do Wermil oraz Durheit - i waszych rodzin - wraz z wieściami o aresztowaniu was. Chce ich sprowokować do zrzucenia władzy Auronidów. W ten sposób bedzie mógł się na nich wyżyć - za sprzeniewierzenie się Skjolldargom, a nie za własne miłosne perypetie. Nie mówiąc o zabiciu człowieka, za którego sprawą te pertraktacje się odbywały. - Ivara! - Sigrid odgadła i zatrwożyła się. - Kirosen wymyślił to wszystko?! I niby ma być markotny?! - Dokładniej wymyślił to jego kolega, a wizja sukcesu trochę napędza mojego brata. Zanim się o tym dowiedziałam, już wysłał swoich ludzi. Sigrid wstała i zaczęła chodzić w kółko po pokoju. - Co za szatański plan...! Będzie chciał skrzywdzić nas i nasze rodziny poprzez własną prowokację! Cały Kirosen... Temu trzeba zapobiec. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała w oczy Anyi. - Anyo. - Powiedziała prosząco. - Jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Jesteś dobrą osobą. Znasz ludzkie uczucia, wiesz co czuję. Pomożesz mi? - A co chcesz zrobić? - Anya takze wstała. - Kirosen nas nie podsłuchuje? - Nie. Nie warzył by się mnie podsłuchiwać. Poza tym on uważa, że nie musi mnie szpiegować. - Pozwól mi napisać do mojej rodziny. Opowiem im co się dzieje. Powiem im, by nie zrywali się przeciw Auronidom. - Dobrze. Pójdę po papier, pióro i inkaust. Anya wyszła i po pewnym czasie wróciła. Podekscytowana Sigrid szybko usiadła przy stoliku i zabrała się za pisanie. Jarlanka stała z tyłu i patrzyła jej przez ramię. ''Najdroższa Rodzino Zapewne usłyszeliście niedawno wieści o tym, jakobym wpadła w ręce Kirosena. Są one prawdą. Przeze mnie zaczęły się pertraktacje ze Skjolldargami. Teraz chcę powstrzymać rozwój sprawy. Kirosen przez cały czas mnie szpiegował, dzięki czemu złapał mnie i Ivara. Wie, że chcieliśmy oddać miasta Hjallów i Veridów Skjolldargom. Wiedział o tym dzięki swym ludziom. Ale nie może się do tego przyznać. Póki co nie może nas oskarżyć o zdradę. Co najwyżej o zdradę, ale boi się, że skazując nas na karę zyska opinię człowieka który zbyt mocno przejmuje się miłosnymi perypetiami. Dlatego uknuł kolejny złośliwy plan: chce sprowokować was plotkami do buntu przeciw niemu. Opowieści o tym, jakoby mnie pogwałcił, zaś Ivara zabił, są nieprawdziwe i pochodzą od jego ludzi. Dlatego nie wierzcie w żadne tego typu plotki i na wszystkich bogów - nie próbujcie buntować się przeciw Auronidom! Zapewne zdziwi was, że pozwala mi wysłaś tą wiadomość; piszę ją bez jego wiedzy, za pozwoleniem Anyi Auronidki, która stoi obok mnie. Póki co musimy mieć nadzieję, że wszystko skończy się dobrze i nie dać się sprowokować księciu. Przekażcie te wiadomości rodowi Hjallów. Wasza córka Sigrid Verida - Wyślij ten list do Veridów. - Powiedziała Sigrid, oddając list Anyi. - Dziękuję, Anyo. - Proszę Sigrid. - Anya uśmiechnęła się. - Nie chcę wojny ani szaleństw mego brata. Zrobię co mogę, by powstrzymać utraty ziem Auronidów. Pożegnawszy się z przyjaciółką wyszła z pokoju. Zamknąwszy drzwi, spojrzała na list. Trochę przesadziła. Chciała pocieszyć Sigrid, uspokoić ją zapewnieniami bezpieczeństwa. Jednak przekazała jej zbyt dużo. Trzymała w ręku list, który mógł powstrzymać sprawę, którą sama jarlka zainicjowała. Hjallowie i Veridowie zasłużyl na karę. Chcieli zdradzić kraj. Bez wątpienia jeszcze do tego wrócą, chodźby wypuścić Sigrid i Ivara i dać im błogosławieństwo na ślub, a ich rodzin wynieść ponad inne. Skjolldargowie nie zrezygnują z łatwego przejęcia dowolnego terenu. Jedyną metodą, by im się przeciwstawić, było użycie siły. A brat Anyi doskonale wiedział, jak jej używać. Poszła do najbliższego kominka i wrzuciła list od Sigrid do ognia. Przyjaźń przyjaźnią, ale sprawa zbytnio poszła naprzód. Nie było odwrotu. Anya w milczeniu patrzyła na spopielajacy się papier. Gdy rozpadł się na popiół, westchnęła. - Teraz niech sie dzieje to, co się dziać powinno. ---- Na ziemiach Ulvorgów tym czasem życie w teorii toczyło się bez niespodzianek. Gdy Lorstagowie otrząsneli się z szoku po śmierci Olvara natychmiast rozpoczęli obrady kto będzie nowym przedstawicielem rodu na dworze Rasmusa. Jednak Rasmus nie miał zamiaru czekać aż Lorstagowie podsuną mu nowego doradce pod nos więc zwołał wybory o których wiedział tylko on i Rasmussen na których zdecydowali, że nowym doradcą zostanie Rudghar Lorstag. Jakiś czas po tym do jarla dotarła wieść, że Bjorn opuszcza ród aby pomścić ojca. -Rasmus - zaczął Rudghar - Bjorn na pewno będzie próbował znaleść wsparcie na innych dworach i oskarżyć cię o śmierć jego ojca. -Myślisz, że o tym nie pomyślałem? - odparł zniecierpliwiony Rasmus wyglądając przez okno - Ale nie moge go ot tak zabić. Musze mieć jakiś powód. Inaczej starszyzna mnie zje. -A kto powiedział, że ty musisz to robić? -Rudgharze nie będę płacił żadnemu skrytobójcy. -Nie mówię o skrytobójcy. Mówię o twoim synu Rasmus stanął jak wryty. -Rasmussen nie umie walczyć - odparł - A poza tym nie zgodzi się -Ale to doskonały ruch druhu - tłumaczył Lorstag - Starszyzna uważała, że jest za słaby na bycie twym następcą. To idealna okazji aby dowieść, że się mylili! Rasmus zamyślił się. Rudghar miał racje. Taki ruch spowodowałby wzmocnienie pozycji wewnątrz kraju ale chwilowo ciągnie on za sobą wielkie ryzyko. Zbyt wielkie ryzyko. -Rudgharze - ostrożnie zaczął Rasmus - Rozumiem twój pomysł ale ten chłopak nie umie się posługiwać żadnym rodzajem oręża. -To pozwól mi go nauczyć - przerwał Rudghar - Nauczyłem sierotę z ulicy który teraz jest twoim huskarlem to nauczę i twego syna -Niechaj będzie - powiedział Rasmus - Szkól go. ---- c.d.n. ---- Było już południe. Uthera wraz ze swoją eskortą jechała do Durheit już parę dni. Dzisiaj powinnam tam dojechać. - pomyślała. Minęłam już Samotną Strażnicę. Stamtąd jest blisko do Durheit. ''Zewsząd Utherę otaczały zielone wzgórza charakterystyczne dla tej części Nordvig. Przynajmniej nie padało, co akurat też było charakterystyczne dla tej części Nordvig. Pamiętała słowa ojca. ''Każę ci wziąć za męża jednego z Veridów. Nie ważne którego, sama możesz wybrać. ''Ojciec jak zwykle kazał. Rzadko prosił. Praktycznie wcale. Nawet jak mówił "proszę", wszyscy wiedzieli, że to rozkaz. Cóż, dobrze, że zostawił jej chociaż możliwość wyboru, ale to małżeństwo i tak ją przerażało. Gdy przekaże tą wiadomość Sergowi, głowie rodu, jego synowie pewnie zaczną sobie skakać do gardeł. W końcu nie zawsze nadarzała się szansa poślubienia księżniczki. Jednak oprócz ręki Uthery jarl obiecał też posadę dowódcy swojej straży przybocznej dla jednego z Hjallów. Cerylowi było to nawet na rękę, bo dowódca huskarli, Hordal Volg, często zaniedbywał swe obowiązki. Ojciec już od jakiegoś czasu próbował go zamienić, a tak upiecze dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Ponadto do obu osad, Durheit i Wermil, zostaną wysłane dwa dobrze uzbrojone garnizony. Na horyzoncie było widać wysokie wieże i wzgórze Verangrodu, miasta króla, obecnie Ragnara z rodu Vorgalów. Był to ród obecnie mało ważny, jednak Ragnar miał duży autorytet wśród saeków, którzy umieścili go na tronie. Bohatersko obronił Nordvig przed inwazją z Gern, które chciało odbudować dawną potęgę, zaczynając od podboju Nordvig. Wtedy, mając o połowę mniej statków niż przeciwnik, Ragnar pokonał potęgę Gern. Ragnara uważa się też za wielkiego męża stanu. Zrobił wiele, pochodząc z małego rodu. Tylko parę razy w historii Nordvig królem stawał się ktoś, kto nie pochodził z Wielkich Rodzin. Uthera w końcu zauważyła rysującą się w oddali Durheit. Powiedziała swojemu strażnikowi, Nadowi, aby wywiesił flagę Skjolldargów - czarnego krogulca na niebieskim tle, oraz białą flagę oznaczającą chęć pertraktacji. Gdy w końcu Uthera dojechała do Durheit, przywitał ją Serg Verid. Był stary, to prawda, ale wyglądał starzej niż powinien. Miał długie siwe włosy, krótką brodę, oraz głębokie zmarszczki, ale na twarzy miał wyraz szczególnego przygnębienia. Coś go trapiło. Wszyscy okoliczni przechodnie zatrzymali się, aby popatrzyć na niecodziennych gości. Uthera przyszła niespodziewanie, nikt w Durheit nie znał celu jej wizyty, co zaciekawiło mieszkańców. - Witam was w Durheit. - zaczął Verida . - Wybacz, pani, ale z kim mam przyjemność? - Z Utherą Skjolldarg, córką Ceryla Skjolldarga i wielkim sędzią w jego państwie. - To dla mnie zaszczyt. Czemu to zawdzięczam tą wizytę? - Moglibyśmy porozmawiać w twoim domu, Sergu z Veridów? - Uthera była zmęczona po całym dniu jazdy. Chciała gdzieś usiąść, gdzieś gdzie jest ciepło, gdzie nie byłoby tyle ludzi. - Ależ oczywiście. Wybacz moje zapomnienie. Zsiadła z konia i poszła za starym Veridą. Jej eskorta została z tyłu. Uthera widziała wokół słupy dymu z pobliskich pieców hutniczych. Wszystkie chaty były zadbane, a tutejsi mieszkańcy wyglądali na tak samo bogatych jak mieszczanie w Rellinstag, czy nawet w Volbargu. Weszła za Sergiem do jego dworku. Pokój dzienny był wielkości zwykłego domu w jakim mieszkał przeciętny szlachcic. Po środku paliło się długie ognisko, na ścianach były pozawieszane gobeliny. Ale nie tutaj się zatrzymali. Poszli do pokoju Serga, gdzie oprócz łóżka i szafy stał jeszcze bogato rzeźbiony stół i dwa krzesła. Na ścianach pełno było pamiątek z różnych stron świata. Futro krowy z Gern, maski szamanów z różnych części świata, Karmarskie kolczugi. Najwyraźniej pamiątki z rajdów. Serg i Uthera zasiedli po przeciwnych stronach. - Tak więc, co chciałaś mi przekazać? - Ofertę od jarla Ceryla. Wyjęła jeden z dwóch listów obdarzonych pieczęcią z krogulcem i wręczyła go Veridzie. Ten otworzył pismo i zaczął czytać. Na jego twarzy pojawił się błysk zaciekawienia. Ale mogło to też być zaniepokojenie. Serg pośpiesznie przeczytał list i odłożył go. Jeszcze przez chwile na niego popatrzył, ale w końcu odwrócił wzrok w stronę Uthery. - Mam jedno pytanie: czy to ma coś wspólnego z moją córką? - powiedział Verida z wyczuwalnym roztrzęsieniem w głosie. - Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Wiem tylko, że w tę sprawę jest zamieszany niejaki Ivar Hjall, który zabiega, aby Dureit i Wermil włączyć do państwa Skjolldargów. - ojciec nie powiedział jej nic więcej. - A więc ma. - Verida zasępił się w leżącą przed nim kartkę papieru - Nie rozumiem. - Moja córka, Sigrid, była na początku zaręczona z Ivarem Hjallem. Ale potem zaręczył się z nią Kirosen, ten bydlak. - rzekł zdenerwowany. - Zabrał ją do Inosen i rozpieszczał. Ale Sigrid i tak wolała Ivara. Wymyśliła z nim plan ucieczki od Kirosena. Gdy uciekali... Gdy uciekali zostali złapani w Werreg. Książę zabił wtedy Ivara. A Sigrid... - oddychał ciężko. - A Sigrid zgwałcił. Ludzie mówią, że najpierw... Najpierw dał ją żołnierzom. A następnie sam to uczynił. Żeby Vel go przeklął! - Przykro mi z powodu tej zbrodni. Dlatego też proszę cię abyś zgodził się na ten sojusz. Patrz, co zrobili tobie Auronidzi. Jarlanka Anya nie da ci zadośćuczynienia, bo to jej brat jest winny. Nie możesz liczyć na sprawiedliwość z jej strony. Skjolldargowie z kolei mogą ci dać zemstę. Możemy dać ci sprawiedliwość. Jeśli zgodzisz się przyjąć ofertę mojego ojca, jeśli wejdziesz pod naszą protekcję, zrobię wszystko byś odzyskał swoją córką. I, jako sędzia, postaram się, aby Kirosena spotkała kara za ten straszny czyn i za wszystkie inne których się dopuścił. - Jesteś pewna? Czy Ceryl zgodzi się, aby uratować Sigrid? Jaką mogę mieć pewność, że moja córka jeszcze żyje? ''Nie możesz mieć takiej pewności. ''- pomyślała. - Musisz mi zaufać. Nawet jeśli już nie żyje, czy chciałbyś służyć człowiekowi, który ją zgwałcił i zabił? Czy byłbyś wstanie zamiast przeklinać na widok tego zwyrodnialca, kłaniać mu się? Czy gdyby przyjechał do ciebie i poprosił o gościnę to, zamiast przegnać go, udzieliłbyś mu jej? Czy gdyby poprosił o rękę twojej kolejnej córki, dałbyś mu ją? Milczał. To ostatnie zdanie szczególnie go zabolało. - Zgadzam się. - w końcu powiedział. - W końcu wy, Skjolldargowie, też nienawidzicie Auronidów. Mamy wspólny interes. - Jarl ci tego nie zapomni. - Pokazać ci moich synów? W końcu masz jednego z nich poślubić. - Zrób to jutro. Na razie potrzebuję wypocząć. - Oczywiście. - Przynieś mi jeszcze papier oraz pióro i inkaust. Muszę zawiadomić ojca o moim przybyciu. - Zrobię i to. Serg zaprowadził Utherę do jej komnaty, a następnie przyniósł wszystko, co było potrzebne do napisania listu. Uthera natychmiast usiadła i zaczęła pisać. ''Drogi Ojcze Dotarłam w końcu do Durheit. Serg Verida zgodził się na Twoje warunki. Jednak żąda od też byś powziął odwet na księciu Kirosenie. Jakiś czas temu narzeczona Kirosena, Sigrid Verida uciekła z Inosen z Ivarem Hjallem. Zostali złapani przez pościg w Werreg. Hjall został zabita, a Sigrid zgwałcona. Teraz głowa rodu, Serg, pragnie zemsty na Auronidzie. Wydaje mi się, że jest to decydujący powód dla którego chce stać się twoim wasalem. Obawiam się, że będziemy musieli zaangażować się w nową wojnę z Auronidami, co i tak jest nieuchronne w przypadku zajęcia dwóch tak ważnych osad. Jutro wybieram męża i jadę do Wermil, przekazać Twój list Hjallom. Mam nadzieję, że chęć pomszczenia Ivara oraz pozycja dowódcy huskarli nakłoni ich do zgody. Twoja oddana córka i wielki sędzia Uthera z rodu Skjolldargów ---- Ferrin i Luthnir weszli do pokoju z kwadratowym stołem w tym samym czasie. W środku siedział już Ceryl, wpatrujący się beznamiętnie w krawędź stołu przed nim. Gdy jego syn i brat weszli, przeniósł ponure spojrzenie na nich. - W końcu raczyliście przyjść. Mamy dzisiaj ważne sprawy do omówienia. - Bracie, miałem pewien problem, który mnie opóźnił... - zaczął Luthnir - To nie twoich tłumaczeń potrzebuję, tylko twojej rady. - Jarl dłonią nakazał mu zamilknąć. Luthnir i Ferrin pokornie usiedli. - Uthera dotarła już do Durheit. Teraz najprawdopodobniej jest w Wermil. - To chyba dobra wiadomość. - powiedział Ferrin. - Tak. Inną dobrą wiadomością jest też to, że Serg Verida się wstępnie zgodził. Ale żąda od nas wojny z Auronidami. Wolałbym na razie nie angażować się w żadną wojnę. Nie, gdy niedługo będą wybory na króla. W końcu część saeków popierających mnie mieszka w Aurodinie. - Ale ojcze, to świetna okazja na zemszczenie się na Auronidach! - Może i tak, ale na mszczenie się nie mamy czasu. Poza tym Wermil i Durheit to wszystko, co mnie interesuje na ten czas w Aurodinie. - Bracie, interesuje mnie jedno. - odezwał się Luthnir. - Durheit było zawsze lojalne rodowi Auronidów. Czemu więc teraz odwrócili się od nich? - Kirosen zabił Ivara Hjalla i zgwałcił Sigrid Veridę. Głównie to drugie denerwuje Serga, zważywszy na to, że to jego córka. - No tak. Czego to nie zrobi rozwścieczony rodzic. - powiedział Ferrin - Jak gdyby nie patrzeć, jeśli zajmiesz Wermil i Durheit to i tak czeka cię wojna. - Luthnir znalazł odpowiedni argument. Ceryl nie mógł go skontrować. Albo Wermil i Durheit, albo pokój. - Po co kazałeś nam rekrutować żołnierzy i ich dozbrajać? Powiedziałeś, abyśmy szykowali się do wojny, ale sam starasz się jej za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Ceryl popatrzył na brata wzrokiem jeszcze bardziej zimnym i złowrogim niż zwykle. Wydawało się, że z tych oczu wyjdą za chwile miecze, które rozprują gardło Luthnira. Jarl nie lubił gdy ktoś mu wytykał niespójności. W ogóle nie lubił gdy ktoś wytykał mu jakiekolwiek błędy. - Nie myśl sobie, że nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy. Kazałem ci się przygotować do wojny bo bardzo możliwe, że może wybuchnąć, chociaż tego nie chcę. Teraz jestem tego pewien. Napiszę list do córki, aby wracała ze swoim narzeczonym możliwie jak najszybciej. Pojadę do tego starego głupca, Serga Veridy, który złoży przede mną hołd, a następnie wystąpię o wypuszczenie jego córki. Jeśli to nie podziała, w ruch pójdą miecze. I tym razem nie pozwolę aby żaden Auronida nie przedarł się za moje wojsko i dokonał kolejnego mordu na mojej rodzinie! - Jarl bardzo się zdenerwował. Ferrin ani Luthnir dawno go takiego nie widzieli. Najwyraźniej uwaga brata, a także wspomnienie śmierci Larthy i Yrmira bardzo go wyprowadziło z równowagi. - Wyjdźcie. ---- Flagę Auronidów zdarto. Teraz nad Durheit powiewał czarny krogulec Skjolldargów. Na parę minut znad pieców hutniczych przestał unosić się dym. Cała praca ustała, a mieszkańcy Durheit zgromadzili się na głównym placu, aby obserwować składanie hołdu. Nikt z zebranych nie widział wcześniej przebiegu tej ceremonii. Ród Veridów już od paru pokoleń pozostawał lojalny wobec domu Auronidów. Dziś to się miało zmienić. Durheitczycy już uczestniczyli kiedyś w wojnie, ale po stronie Auronidów. Teraz przyjdzie im walczyć po stronie Skjoldargów, ich dawnych wrogów. Serg Verida klęczał przed jarlem Cerylem, swoim nowym seniorem, mówiąc słowa przysięgi. Całą, dosyć krótką ceremonię, zakończyło pocałowanie sygnetu Skjolldarga. Po tym wydarzeniu, senior i jego nowy wasal udali się do dworku Veridów, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Mieszkańcy Durheit zostali pozostawieni sami sobie. ---- Serg i Ceryl weszli do gabinetu, w którym wcześniej gościła Uthera, córka Skjolldarga. Gospodarz zapomniał przyszykować jakiś stół, aby rozmawiać ze swoim nowym jarlem jak równy z równym, jednak Ceryl nie protestował, że to jego podwładny usiadł na honorowym miejscu za biurkiem. Przynajmniej dobrze, że nie muszę ustępować mu miejsca. ''- pomyślał Serg. - Jak rozumiem, żądasz ode mnie wojny? - Ceryl wbił swoje spojrzenie w Veridę. ''Ale wzrok ma okropny. - Bardzo bym prosił - odpowiedział dyplomatycznie Serg. - Obydwoje nie chcemy tej wojny. Wierz mi. - Mój Jarlu, chyba wiesz, że Auronidzi więżą moją córkę? - Wiem. Postaram się ją jakoś uwolnić. Jeśli się da, to bez wojny. - Obawiam się, że to nie będzie możliwe. Prawdopodobnie Kirosen się na to nie zgodzi. - Mam nadzieję, że gdy zobaczy moje wojsko, szybko zmieni zdanie - odparł Ceryl - Gdy zobaczy twoje wojsko uzna, że wojna już wybuchła. Zresztą myślałem, że sam będziesz dążyć do zemsty na Auronidach. - Dążę, ale mam też inne priorytety. Zemsta może poczekać. Twoja też. - Mój Jarlu, jestem tak stary, że boję się, że umrę zanim się zemszczę. - Dość mam tej rozmowy. Spróbuję oddać ci córkę i to powinno ci wystarczyć - powiedział twardo Ceryl. Tak twardo, że Serg wcisnął się głębiej w fotel. Po chwili Skjolldarg zmienił temat. - Uthera wysłała mi list, że Hjallowie też się zgodzili i że opuściła Wermil. Dla pewności jednak spytam - czy moja córka przejechała przez twoją osadę, gdy wracała z Wermil? - Tak, była cała i zdrowa. Wyjechała stąd z Luterem, moim synem. Myślę, że go polubi. Może nawet pokocha. Lubi sztukę. I polowania. - Cieszę się - Ceryl wstał. - Niestety, muszę cię już opuścić. Muszę przyjąć jeszcze hołd od Hjalla. Jarl zamiótł peleryną i opuścił gabinet, pozostawiając Serga Veridę jego własnym myślom. ---- - Ojcze. - Gdy Serg Verida szedł zamyślony korytarzem, z cicha wychynął nań jego syn Arlon. - Co my robimy? - Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba synu. - Serg wyraźnie nie chciał rozmawiać. - Ja też nie jestem zadowolony z tego, co robię. Ale nie mamy wyboru. Jeśli to prawda, że Kirosen skrzywdził twoją siostrę... - Modlę się, aby tak nie było.- Arlon wzdrygnął się. - Nic o tym nie wiemy. Ale nie wierzę, by Kirosen faktycznie pozwolił sobie na tak bezczelny czyn, jak mówią. Działasz zbyt pochopnie! Powinieneś zaczekać, aż dostaniemy wiadomości z Inosen. - Przecież oni na pewno odkryli nasze pertraktacje ze Skjolldargami! Nic nas nie uratuje, jeśli nie nasi nowi przywódcy. - W ogóle nie powinniśmy byli zaczynać tych pertraktacji. - Żachnął się syn. - To nasi wrogowie! Nie pamiętasz, jak oblegali nasze miasto? I jak - Tu jeszcze bardziej ściszył głos. - Saavion Auronida szczodrze nagrodził ciebie i twoich ludzi za akcję wojskową w Rellinstag? - Nie mów o tym! - Syknął cicho Serg, nagle poddenerwowany. Nie sprawiał już wrażenia zmęczonego, a jawnie wystraszonego. - Jeszcze Ceryl Skjolldarg dowie się o tym, że braliśmy udział w tamtej bitwie. Tego tylko brakuje. - Faktycznie, tylko brakuje, by się dowiedział, że ty i ja wyrzynaliśmy mieszkańców Rellinstag. Pewnie od razu uzna, że to my odpowiadamy za śmierć jego żony i bękarta. - Cicho bądź...! On wyjechał, ale jego ludzie... - Ja nie boję się jego ludzi...! Od lat byliśmy wierni Inosen i mieliśmy dobre stosunki z rodem Auronidów. Teraz przez twoją pochopną reakcję na mrzonki mojej siostry po prostu ich zdradziłeś i oddałeś miasto wrogiem klanowi... - Uważaj, co mówisz! - Rozdrażniony Serg wyprostował się. - Rozmawiasz ze swoim ojcem, młodzieńcze! Zamilknij i wracaj do własnego środowiska. To starsi decydują! - Niech będzie. - Arlon odwrócił się, zirytowany. - Ale nie licz, że gdy Inosejczycy staną u naszych bram, będę z nimi walczył. I wielu ludzi powiedziało by ci to samo. - Dodał, odchodząc. ---- Kirosen - zgodnie z otrzymanym od siostry listem - wrócił prędko. List był krótki, ale książę domyślał się, co nadchodzi. Ich plan ściągnął to, co ryzykowali: otwarty konfikt między księstwami. Podjęli to ryzyko, teraz muszą się z nim zmierzyć. Ale wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, zatem zdążyli się przyszykować. - Pani. - Kirosen wszedł do sali rad i pokłonił się siostrze. - Wróciłem z mobilizacji wojsk tak szybko, jak dostałem list. - Dobrze, że jesteś, Kirosenie. - Anya wstała. - Wygląda na to, że Skjolldargowie wkroczyli na nasze ziemie. - Jak to możliwe? Z której strony? - Kirosen musiał udawać przed Inosejską radą, że nie wie zbyt dużo. - Miasta Durheit zarządzane przez Veridów i Wemil pod ręką Hjallów odmówiły nam posłuszeństwa. Zamknęły kontakt z sąsiednimi metropoliami. Wywiesili flagi Skjolldargów. Wojska tego klanu także tam się znalazły. Zgodnie z tym, co wiadomo, sam jarl Ceryl Skjolldarg tam przybył i teraz sprawuje pieczę nad miastami. Nie widać jednak śladów walk ani oblężeń - Czy dostaliśmy już oficjalne listy z wypowiedzeniami? - Nie otrzymujemy żadnych informacji. Jak mówiłam, zamknęli granicę. - Jeśli tak, to jawny bunt! Jak dobrze, że ostatnimi czasami trzymaliśmy wojsko w pogotowiu... W radzie złożonej z członków wyższych rodzin mieszkających w pobliżu zaczęto z oburzeniem mówić o zdradzie Hjallów i Veridów. Kirosen, nie zważając na tumult, zagadał siostrę: - Wielu naszych ludzi wzięło ostatnio broń do ręki. Miasta, którym poleciliśmy wzrost czujności, także posłuchały rozkazu. A mój szwagier, Zerand i jego barbarzyńcy? - Odkąd wyruszył, zebrał wojowników z wielu sojuszniczych plemion. Wszytkich, jakie mu sprzyjały. Mam list napisany jego ręką, wylicza w nim swoją siłę. - Znakomicie. Wkrótce będziemy musieli wyruszyć do konfliktu ze Skjolldargami. Musimy ustalić nasze ruchy i powiadomić o nich Zeranda. - Wojska Skjolldargów na pewno spodziewają się oporu z naszej strony, ale wątpliwe, by wiedzieli o naszym przygotowaniu. Są groźni, ale będziemy mieli także lekki atut w postaci zaskoczenia. Nie wolno nam go zmarnować. - Rychło zaplanujemy co trzeba i wyruszymy. Jednak, siostro, proszę cię o jeszcze jedną rzecz. - Tak, bracie? - To, że jakiś czas temu Ivar Hjall próbował uwieść i porwać mą narzeczoną do Wermil, a teraz to miasto bez powodu oddaje się w ręce wroga, może być powiązane. Wydaj wreszcie polecenie rozpoczęcia jego procesu. Skoro Hjallowie odmawiają odpowiedzi na twoje listy, prawo pozwala nam na nich nie czekać. ---- Sigrid nie miała wyboru. Już odkąd Kirosen przyszedł do niej i opowiedział jej o sytuacji Wermil i Durheit. Domyśliła się, że Kirosen postanowi zrobić coś znaczącego przed wyruszeniem. Bała się o swoją rodzinę i o siebie. Bała się, że zaproszenie na egzekucję Ivara Hjalla to tylko początek. Oczywiście, że nie mogła zrobić nic innego niż się zgodzić. Zgodziła się stanąć u boku księcia. To była jedyna rzecz, którą mogła zrobić, by zachować honor. Jak by to wyglądało, gdyby odmówiła patrzenia na egzekucję ukochanego? Poszła i stanęła u boku Kirosena na balkonie Inosejskiego zamku, skad dobrze widać było plac; miejsce egzekucji. Ivara oskarżono o uwiedzenie samej narzeczonej brata jarlanki. O namącenie jej w głowie i sprowokowanie do ucieczki. Sigrid nie została zaproszona na proces. Było to nieuczciwe, ale w głębi duszy cieszyła się, że przynajmniej tyle jej oszczędzono. Gdyby kazano jej zeznawać, musiała by powiedzieć prawdę przeciw własnej miłości i wesprzeć niechybną egzekucję kochanka. Choć same plotki o udziale Ivara w zdradzie Wermil wystarczyły, by skazano go na najgorszą karę. Ivara można było ściąć, jako syna szlachcica. Można go było spalić na stosie jako zdrajcę. Można go było nabić na pal jako osobę, która naraziła się władcom. A jednak! Skazano go na powieszenie. Brutalną, bolesną, brudną i powolną śmierć, jaką wymierzano pospolitym bandziorom, mordercom i innym łajzom. Stojąc na jednym balkonie z Kirosenem i innymi znaczącymi ludźmi miała dobry widok na miejsce egzekucji. Z wież zamku Auronidów roztaczał się piękny widok na miasto i Dolinę Inosena. Sigrid rozpoznała prowadzonego na szafot człowieka. Widziała, że gdy czytano wyrok, rozglądał się. Zapewne jej szukał. Czy wiedział, w jakiej sytuacji jego miłość jest trzymana? Patrzył na zamek Auronidów, ale czy ją widział? Co by jej powiedział, gdyby stanęli twarzą w twarz? Czy modlił by się o litość dla niej? A może w desperacji przed śmiercią wyklął by ją jako powód nieszczęścia? Sigrid tego nie wiedziała. Stała tak i musiała patrzeć, jak jej ukochanemu zakładają pętlę i kaptur na szyję. Jak wysuwają mu spod nóg klapę, jak opada w dół i jak wierzga się zawisając. Długo się rzucał, niczym ryba na żyłce. Sigird rozpaczała, ale nie dawała o tym znać. Coś się w niej zmieniało. Czuła, że razem z Ivarem umiera jej miłość do niego. Gdy przestał się rzucać, gdy zdjęto go i dla pewności (jak przy każdym powieszeniu) złamano mu kark, pomyślała sobie "To już koniec tego, co było starym czasem". Musiała tak stać i na to patrzeć. Musiała pokazać wszystkim - w tym sobie - że swe uczynki uważa za błąd. Że wyrzeka się zdrady. Że chce odzyskać honor. ---- - Więc. - Gdy gapie na placu zaczęli się rozchodzić, Kirosen przerwał aurę milczenia. - Możemy wracać do naszych obowiązków. Najpierw jednak, czy pozwoli mi pani odprowadzić się do pokoju? Sigrid pokiwała głową i poszła do swej komnaty. Książę w milczeniu szedł za nią. Czuła jego zimny wzrok na plecach. Gdy Kirosen wszedł za nią do pokoju, odwróciła się. - Zrywam nasz związek, Sigrid. - Kirosen znów mówił chłodnym, obojętnym tonem. - Jeśli dotąd nie byłaś, jesteś wolna. Możesz wracać do Durheit, choć może tam trwać konflikt. Zapewnimy ci bezpieczeństwo. - Dzięki ci za twą litość, książę. - Odparła tonem równie pozbawionym emocji. - Ale nie zgadzam się. Obwieszczam, że nasze narzeczeństwo wciąż trwa. Pozostanę tutaj czekając na ustalenie nowej daty ślubu. O ile dawna już nie obowiązuje. - Czy aby na pewno? - Książę udał zdumienie. - Pani kochanek został właśnie zlinczowany, za moją zgodą. - Przestań się wygłupiać! - Sigrid znowu poczuła, że ma dość igraszek narzeczonego. - Wiesz, że to jedyna rzecz, którą mogę zrobić, by ratować honor! Może wrócę do rodziny i powiem im "Byłam narzeczoną drugiej najważniejszej osobistości w kraju, ale przez głupi błąd zwaliłam tą szansę", a potem do końca życia będę kojarzona z tą próbą ucieczki i z konfliktem o Durheit i Wermil?! - Tak, Sigrid. Wiem. Wiedziałem, odkąd trafliście w moje ręce. Zamilkli. Po chwili książę po raz trzeci przerwał milczenie. - Niezabawem wyruszam z wojskiem. Pod drodze zbiorę wojska z miast, jakie minę. Na końcu spotkamy się z wojskami barbarzyńców. - Powodzenia, mój miły. - Nie wiem, czy wrócę z tego konfliktu. Nieraz walczyłem z bandytami, potworami i barbarzyńcami, ale po raz drugi wezmę udział w międzykrajowym starciu. Chcę, byśmy zostali zaślubieni jeszcze nim wyruszę. Sigrid nie była jakoś zaskoczona. --- Stało się. Inosejskie wojska zostały zebrane. Wielu z tych, co parę dni wcześniej patrzyło na egzekucję Ivara, teraz żegnało się z rodzinami i ruszało. Na głównym placu odbywała się uroczystość. Ślub księcia Kirosena i Sigrid Veridy połączono z odprawieniem armii. Ślub był cichy, bez wiwatów i przyjęcia. Małżonkowie mieli przez cały czas kamienne twarze. Gdy Kirosen wyszedł ze świątyni, odłączył się od żony i stanął przed siostrą. - Pamiętaj, bracie. Najpierw negocjuj, potem walcz. - Anya pożegnała brata tymi słowami. Gdy Kirosen ukląkł przed małżonką, ta wręczyła mu list do Veridów, informujący o ich nowym spokrewnieniu. - Pamiętaj, że w Durheit mieszkają teraz twoi bliźni. - Powiedziała. "I może dzięki temu będą bardziej skorzy do rozmów." - Pomyślał Kirosen. Myśl o tym poprawiała mu nastrój, jednak wyraz jego twarzy pozostawał ten sam. Wsiadł na konia, skąd podniósł wysoko miecz. - Jestem gotowy na wszystko! - Zawołał, nim się odwrócił i ruszył na czoło wojsk. Zgodnie z planem, do armii powoli dołączały się kolejne oddziały z kolejnych miast i miejscowości. Wkrótce mieli też wejść w obszar bliskiego kontaktu z wojskami Zeranda, które maszerowały już od kilku dni. Kirosen nigdy nie lubił barbarzyńców - a co dopiero ich armii - ale teraz było mu to wszystko jedno. Teraz szukał tylko pokoju, czy przez miecz, czy przez pismo, zarówno w kraju, jak i w rodzinie. ---- Rugel Falgar, dowódca batalionu Skjolldargów, patrzył z satysfakcją na zasieki, ustawione od zachodu i północy. Brzegu z kolei pilnowali łucznicy uzbrojeni w płonące strzały, na wypadek gdyby Auronidzi próbowali wedrzeć się do Wermil drogą morską. To samo działo się w Durheit. Zasieki od zachodu i południa, ponadto pilnowana była rzeka Embra, aby nie powtórzyć błędu z poprzedniej wojny. Rugel wrócił do obozu, już się ściemniało. Większość żołnierzy była już przy swoich namiotach. Niektórzy zaczęli nawet rozpalać ogniska. Dowódca batalionu usłyszał nagle znajomy głos. - Rugel! Chodź, usiądź! Chyba obowiązki cię już nie naglą? Hjoll, kapitan obozu saperów, który zajmował się stawianiem umocnień. Rugel już nie raz z nim pracował. Obok siedział jakiś starszy żołnierz, około czterdziestu lat, zapewne weteran kilku wojen. - W takim towarzystwie nawet obowiązki mogą poczekać. - dowódca usiadł na ławie przy ognisku i sięgnął po kufel piwa. - Tym bardziej, że jutro może nie być okazji, aby się napić. Auronidzi pewnie już się zbliżają. - Niech się zbliżają. Prędzej zginą. Miasto jest całkowicie niedostępne od zachodu i północy. Od morza strzegą nas łucznicy. Zresztą, po co to mówię? I tak pokonamy ich, zanim dojdą do Wermil. Gorzej jest w Durheit. Tak naprawdę tylko Serg Verida popiera nas. Aż dziwne, że to tam rezyduje jarl. Jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień, Veridowie prędzej czy później wbiją mu nóż w plecy. - Tam, w Durheit, i tak jest bezpieczniej. - odezwał się stary weteran. - Uznajmy, że Auronidzi jakimś sposobem wdarli się do miasta. Pozostaje nam w takim razie tylko ucieczka na morze. W porcie jest tylko zakotwiczony jeden duży statek, reszta to jakieś małe łupinki. Tylko paru uda się uciec. Jarl Ceryl za to może się cofnąć z wojskami na północ. - Też racja. Wypijmy za jarla Ceryla! Niech czarny krogulec powiewa nad Inosen! - Hjoll wypił łyk piwa. - Mało mamy ostatnio okazji do toastów. - Możemy nadal pić za zdrowie króla Ragnara. Tym bardziej, że to ostatnie chwile jego panowania. - Stary Ragnar Vorgal. - odezwał się znowu żołnierz. - Mógłby królem zostać aż do śmierci. Lepszego nie ma. Gdyby nie on, moglibyśmy się zwać gernami. Walczył pan może w bitwie nad Wybrzeżem Włóczni? - Nie. - odrzekł Rugel. - Nie było mi dane tam walczyć. Ale słyszałem, że nie było szczególnie ciężko. Większość sił Gern utonęło przy Fjorvig. Gdybyśmy tam nie zwyciężyli, może rzeczywiście stalibyśmy się częścią Gern. Wypijmy więc zdrowie starego Ragnara! - Rugel? - powiedział Hjoll po chwili milczenia. - No? - Jakiś handlarz z Durheit powiedział mi ciekawą rzecz. Podobno tenże handlarz dowiedział się od jednego z oficerów, który podobno gadał z jednym z synów Veridy, że ta cała Sigrid, wiesz, ta która zrobiła całą tą aferę z Ivarem i Kirosenem dzięki której siedzimy tu a nie gdzie indziej, w końcu wżeniła się do Auronidów. - Naprawdę? - zdziwił się dowódca batalionu. - Od rzeczy gadasz! - dorzucił weteran. - Cóż, to plotka, ale jak to w plotce, jest ziarno prawdy. Podobno Kirosen zmusił Sigrid do ślubu. Powiedział, że jeśli za niego nie wyjdzie to zabije tego całego Hjalla. Ta oczywiście wyszła za Kirosena, ale ten i tak zabił Ivara. Podobno ćwiartował go na oczach swojej nowej żony. - Teraz już kompletnie bredzisz! Kirosen nie jest święty, ale i tak nie byłby do tego zdolny. - Może i prawda, ale Veridównę zapewne poślubił. - A po cholerę! - palnął żołnierz. - Najpierw wysyła za nią pościg, potem niszczy jej życie, zabija kochanka, a potem się z nią żeni! Coś tu do siebie nie pasuje... - Może i tak, ale skąd w takim razie wzięła się taka informacja? Coś jednak musi być na rzeczy. Zresztą zauważ, że Serg Veriga chce wojny tylko dla dobra swojej córki. Może Kirosen sądzi, że w ten sposób jakoś udobrucha Durheit. A wtedy, gdy Wermil zostanie odizolowane od nas, szybko wróci do Auronidów. - Zauważ, że Sergowi nie chce wojny dla tego, że Kirosen nie chce się ożenić z Sigrid, tylko dlatego, że Kirosen ją zgwałcił. - Może i masz rację... Cóż, naszym zadaniem nie jest dyskutowanie nad sytuacją polityczną, tylko walczenie na froncie. - Dobra, długo tu już tak gadamy. - Rugel dopił piwo. - Idę spać. W końcu nie wiadomo kiedy Auronidzi zaatakują. Dowódca batalionu wstał i skierował swoje kroki w stronę swojego namiotu. ---- Zgodnie z planem, wojska Kirosena zakręciły w pewnym momencie na północ i po obejściu terenów Wermil ruszyły na południe, w stronę położonego dalej na południe miasta. Zamknęło ono przed nimi swoje bramy. Mogła przyczynić się do tego także wiadomość, jaką na krótko przed przybyciem wysłał Kirosen. Żądając wydania rodu Hjallów i wpuszczenia przedstawicieli Inosen do miasta poinformował jednocześnie o egzekucji Ivara Hjalla. Po prawdzie niezbyt obchodziło go, czy się poddadzą, czy nie. Nie było tam wojska i najważniejszych osobistości, bo te czekały w Durheit. Pozostali tylko żołnierze do obrony grodu. Minąwszy miasto bez zatrzymywania się zostawił tylko jeden oddział, aby pilnował, żeby Wermil było odgrodzone od świata. Nie miał on szansy zdobyć miasta, ale był wystarczająco silny, aby oprzeć się próbom wypadu. Armia ruszyła dalej. Jednak szła zachowując dystans od Durheit. Starali się je obejść. Od drugiej strony, w ten sam sposób nadchodzili wojownicy Zeranda. Wkrótce przed ukazaniem się miasta wśród niskich już szczytów zwiadowcy obu armii spotkali się. Jak było umówione, Zerand, wraz ze swoimi osobistymi przybocznymi przyjechał do księcia na rozmowę. - Dobrze, że się widzimy, Zerandzie. - Skłamał Kirosen na przywitanie. - Czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem? - Zgadza się, młody panie! Moi wojownicy ruszyli bez wachania. Przybyliśmy dopiero co. Jest ich niemało, a każdy ma serce i siłę niedźwiedzia! - Znakomicie. Ale póki co nie łączmy armii. Musimy nadejść rozdzieleni, by zaskoczyć Skjolldargów. - Weźmiemy ich w kleszcze! - Powiedział entuzjastycznie jeden z przybocznych Zeranda, jego własny młodszy kuzyn, którego imienia Kirosen nawet nie znał. Ale i on miał duży autorytet. - Właśnie o to chodzi. - Kirosen pokiwał głową. - Wracajcie teraz do siebie i ruszajcie w stronę celu. Wysyłajcie do nas co jakiś czas łączników. Gdy waszym oczom ukarze się Durheit, zatrzymajcie się. My będziemy czynić to samo. Wtedy ponownie się naradzimy. - Jaki jest twój plan bitwy, Kirosenie? - Spróbujemy jednocześnie dokonać szturmu od obu stron. Pewnie nie wiedzą, że zmierzamy z dwóch stron. Samego Durheit raczej nie zdobędziemy od razu, ale wątpliwe, by wszyscy żołnierze Skjolldargów i z Wermil przebywali w mieście. Na pewno mają obok obozy. Na początek trzeba będzie ich unieszkodliwić... lub zamknąć w oblężeniu. Ale, jak poleciła Anya, wpierw spróbujemy pertraktować. - Pertraktować? - Zerand nie lubił tego słowa. - Ze zdrajcami się nie pertraktuje, mój książę. Należało by od razu dać im to, na co sprzedawczyki zasługują. Ale nie podważam poleceń mej żony jarlanki, to była tylko sugestia. Moja żona jest zdrajcą. - Pomyślał Kirosen, ale nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową. Na razie nie chwalił się swoim osobistym stanem wśród znajomych. Kilka dni po tej naradzie oczom ich czołowych wojsk wreszcie ukazało się Durheit. - Spodziewałem się większej miejscowości. - Skomentował Zerand, gdy wraz z resztą dowództwa stali na zboczu niskiej góry i patrzyli na otoczone przeszkodami terenowymi miasto. - Tak, to przeciętna aglomeracja. - Odparł Kirosen. - Wermil jest takie samo. Tak czy owak, walka tu może dostarczyć problemów. Rzadko kiedy nasze wojska dokonują oblężeń. Ponadto lepiej spisujemy się w wyższych górach, a tu mamy już pagórkowatą równinę z nielicznymi dużymi wzniesieniami. W głębi duszy Zerand podziwiał widok pogórza. Tylko dwa razy w życiu opuścił góry. Raz, by ujrzeć morze. I raz, by ujrzeć równiny. Był ciekaw, jak góry wyglądają z dołu, na płaskim terenie. Widok tak otwartej przestrzeni robił nań wielkie wrażenie, choć trochę go przerażał. Teraz jednak nie było sytuacji, by podziwiać widoki. - Wysłałem już list do starego Ceryla list z propozycją paktu. Oraz do przedstawicieli Hjallów i Veridów listy z rządaniami odmówienia dalszego służenia Skjolldargom. Liczę mocno na tych drugich. - Zamierzasz im odpuścić, gdy okażą skruchę? - Zobaczymy, jaki będę miał nastrój. I kiedy ją okażą. ---- (Crew, tu wpisz opis działań Skjolldargów po otrzymaniu propozycji rozejmu.) ---- - Powtórz to. - Powiedział niemo Serg Verida. - Pański syn - Powtórzył sługa. - Arlon zabarykadował się wraz z grupą szlachciców w jednej z warowni. Wcześniej przenieśli tam dużą część zamkowej broni, pozbawiając wielu pańskich żołnierzy oręża. Nie chcą otworzyć drzwi, zostawili list. Serg dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na zwitek papieru, jaki trzymał w ręku. Rozwinął go i poznał pismo syna. Przeczytał w myślach. - Ogólnie rzecz biorąc piszą, że nie otworzą drzwi przed nikim innym niż przed przedstawicielem Inosejczyków. - Powiedział do sługi jak do znaczącej osoby. - A jeśli spróbujemy wziąść ich siłą, będą walczyć do śmierci. A w razie czego są gotowi podpalić warownię. Sługa tylko słuchał. - Pięknie. - Westchnął ciężko Verida. - Wiedziałem, że ten dzieciak to zrobi. Co ja teraz powiem jarlowi Cerylowi? Że nasi zaczynają się buntować? Jeśli nie uda się pertraktować... O, bogowie, dajcie nam pokój... ---- - Jesteś pewien, że nikt nie wjeżdżał do namiotu? - Spytał jeszcze raz Kirosen. - Jesteśmy tego pewni. Rozstawiono go na otwartym terenie. Nikt się nie zbliżał. - Dobrze. - Książę zwrócił się do Zeranda. - Gdyby w trakcie pertraktacji ktoś się tam zbliżał, ostrzeż nas rogiem. Kirosen postanowił zabrać ze sobą trzech zaufanych znajomych z Inosen, a także brata Zeranda. "Mam wrażenie, że mnie lekceważysz, książę." - Powiedział na tą decyzję Zerand. "Jeśli nie wrócimy, ktoś silny musi poprowadzić odwet." - Odparł mu książę. Z czwórką pomagierów pojechał na koniach w stronę namiotu. W liście ograniczył liczbę obecnych do pięciu osób z jednej strony. Liczył w ten sposób na to, że Skjolldargowie będą musieli wybrać do tego najważniejszych... Może nie zaryzykują życia piątki kluczowych osób. Koło namiotu zsiadł z konia. Jeden z jego kolegów wszedł do struktury i rozejrzał się. - Nie ma nikogo. - Potwierdził. - Zatem zaczekajmy na rozmówców. ---- - A więc. - Zaczął Kirosen twardym głosem. - Jesteśmy gotowi przystać na następujące warunki: jeśli Skjolldargowie odejdą bez wojny, oferujemy miastom Durheit i Wermil amnestię. Jednak głowy rodów Hjallów i Veridów będą musiały zostać zmienione. - Jestem w stanie odejść bez wojny. - powiedział Ceryl nieprzyjemnie spokojnie - Zgodzę się też na zmianę władzy w miastach Wermil i Durheit, ale miasta te zostaną pod moim patronatem. Takie są moje warunki. - Nie wolno mi wrócić bez wiadomości o jedności z Durheit i Wermil. - Kirosen nie zmienił swojego nastroju. - Nie zrezygnujemy z tych aglomeracji. - Będziesz musiał obejść się smakiem. Ryzykuję wojnę dla tych miast, nie zamierzam ich porzucać. Powtórzę jeszcze raz: nie zaangażuję się w wojnę, jeśli Durheit i Wermil zostaną pod moją władzą. - Te miasta zostały wybudowane pod pieszą Inosen. Ich mieszkańcy od lat są naszymi sojusznikami i są do nas przywiązani. Ich mieszkańcy z pewnością nie zaakceptują Waszej władzy. Będą narzekać. Dla Inosen te miasta są niczym krewniacy. Dla was to tylko dwa punkty na mapie. Dla nas znaczą więcej niż dla was. Nie odpuścimy. - Ja tym bardziej nie odpuszczę. - powiedział Ceryl, bardzo powoli i bardzo twardo - Nie ukrywam, że są to dla mnie dwa punkty na mapie. Ale są to cenne dwa punkty na mapie. Tak cenne, że parę lat temu wypowiedziałem wam wojnę z ich powodu. Powtórzę po raz kolejny i mam nadzieję, że ostatni: nie będzie wojny, jeśli nad tymi miastami będzie powiewać moja flaga. I wierz mi, nie chcesz tej wojny. - Ceryl złowrogo zacisnął zęby - Zanim skończyła się poprzednia wojna, zdobywałem każde miasto jedno za drugim. Gdyby nie moje statki, wojna z Gern byłaby przegrana. Widziałeś moje wojsko. Każdy jest dobrze dozbrojony, każdy jest w stanie się zabić na jedno moje słowo. Jesteśmy potęgą wojskową, a ty, ani twoja siostra-jarlanka nie chcecie walczyć z potęgą. - Podczas poprzedniej wojny zaszliście nie tak daleko, jak myślicie. - Kirosen odwzajemnił spojrzenie. - A i tak to nasze posunięcie ją skończyło. Powiedźcie mi: co myślą przedstawiciele Veridów i Hjallów o zdradzie Inosen i dołączeniu do Skjolldargów? - Sam zaproponowałeś, żeby zmienić władzę w tych miastach. Mnie nie obchodzi, co myślą Veridowie, ani Hjallowie. Durheit i Wermil odłączyły się od was, bo zachowałeś się jak zwykły barbarzyńca, gwałcąc córkę Veridy i zabijając syna Hjalla. Te miasta są teraz pod moją pieczą, a ja nie zamierzam wracać do domu z pustymi rękoma. - Skądeś niby możesz wiedzieć, co dzieje się w naszym towarzystwie? - Spytał Kirosen bez zaskoczenia. - Ivar Hjall przekonał Sigrid Veridę do zdrady i został za to ukarany po sprawiedliwym sądzie. Sigrid Verida jest zaś bezpieczna w Inosen, zaś tam traktowana jest nie gorzej niż sama jarlanka. Jeśli by zaś chodziło o zachowywanie się jak barbarzyńca, to spytaj obecnego tu brata męża mej siostry - Kirosen wskazał na towarzysza, którego imienia nie potrafił do końca zapamiętać - on reprezentuje barbarzyńskie plemiona i od tego, co przekaże swym bliskim zależy od tego, czy pokażą wam barbarzyństwo, czy nie. Jesteśmy gotowi rzucić do walki także dzikie plemiona z głębi gór. Zaś na rozkaz swego dowództwa każdy zabije trzydziestu z waszych wojów, nim polegnie. Jednak nie zmieniajmy tej rozmowy w pogróżki. - Kirosen złagodził ton. - Postarajmy się ustalić jakiś kompromis. Choćby udało się nam odzyskać jedno miasto, będziemy z tego zadowoleni. Jarl Ceryl popatrzył długim, zimnym spojrzeniem na Kirosena. Zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że prawie mu popękały. Mógł albo uczestniczyć w wojnie, która raczej wielkich korzyści by mu nie przysporzyła. Wolał tego uniknąć. Mógł też wrócić z połową obiecanej nagrody. Tego też wolał uniknąć. Po długiej, napiętej chwili milczenia, jarl w końcu powiedział jedno słowo. - Wermil - Wermil, pod władzą rodu Hjallów. - Powiedział Kirosen. - Założone za rządów mego dziadka. Opierało się waszym wypadom podczas jednej z wojen. Jeśli jesteście gotowi z niego zrezygnować, przyjmiemy to. Czy może jednak mówisz w innym sensie - że to o nie będziesz walczyć? Kirosen poczuł się jednak rozczarowany. Liczył na to, że uda się wywalczyć Durheit. Wolał mieć za sojuszników krewnych żony, a nie jej kochanka. - Mało mnie obchodzi, kto będzie tam władać. Wermil nie jest mi potrzebne. Durheit jest znacznie cenniejsze, to je wolę zatrzymać. Za kilka dni moi żołnierze z Wermil odstąpią od miasta. Nie będą cię już niepokoić. A, jeszcze jedno. Postaraj się znaleźć gdzieś miejsce dla Veridów. Jeden już się zbuntował. Nie chcę by zrobili to kolejni. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że wygnasz Veridów z ich miasta? Nakażesz im opuścić ich miasto? - Kirosen ukrywał zdziwienie. - Zatem niechaj będzie. Jeśli ród Veridów wróci pod nasze skrzydła, a całe Wermil z powrotem trafi pod pieczę Auronidów, będziemy usatysfakcjonowani. Będziemy gotowi zrezygnować z terenów Durheit, jeśli jego mieszkańcy będą mogli przenieść się na inne tereny Auronidów. - Niech i tak będzie - rzekł Ceryl głosem którego emocje trudno było określić, jednak na pewno był spokojny. (Pasuję) A więc wrócę do swoich. - Powiedział zimno Kirosen. - Umożliwimy waszym ludziom opuszczenie Wermil. Ale jeśli ktoś spróbuje się tam przedostać, zginie. I wyczekujemy odesłania rodu Veridów. Z tymi słowami Kirosen wyprostował się i skierował w stronę wyjścia z namiotu. "I niech twoje dziecko wbije ci nóż w piersi, abyś to widział i był świadom, że zdychasz." - Pomyślał Kirosen na pożegnanie. Chwilę po tym, jak Inosejczycy wyszli, jarl Ceryl odwrócił się i zamaszystym krokiem wyszedł z namiotu. ---- Serg Verida myślał, że po krzywdzie jego córki już nic złego go nie spotka. Myślał, że wybuchnie wojna w której geniusz taktyczny jarla Ceryla i dobra organizacja wojska Skjolldargów wygra nad siłą Kirosena i duchem walki górskich klanów. Łudził się. Wojna nie wybuchła. Skjolldargowie wynegocjowali pokój z Aurodinami. Sigrid pozostała w rękach Kirosena. A wszyscy Veridowie musieli się wynieść z Durheit. Z miasta, gdzie rządzili od parudziesięciu pokoleń, którego nigdy nie opuścili, musieli się nagle wyprowadzić. Serg, wpuszczając do Durheit Skjolldargów, podjął najgorszą w swoim życiu decyzję. Teraz Verida został wezwany na ostatni etap tej tragedii: na pacyfikację Arlona. Jeśli jego syn miał umrzeć, to i ojciec razem z nim. Serg czuł coś w rodzaju obłędu. Miał wielką ochotę wprost powiedzieć nowemu władcy miasta o swoim udziale w rzezi Rellinstag. Jeśli jego syn zginie lub będzie bezpieczny, powie to. Byle by jego rodzina uciekła. Reszcie nakazł natychmiast się wynosić. Obawiał się, że po Arlonie przyjdzie kolej na resztę. Wśród Inosejskich żołnierzy będą na pewno bezpieczniejsi. Został tylko on i Arlon. Może była nadzieja na ucieczkę syna. Jeśli będzie dla niego już za późno, powie Skjolldargom, co o nich myśli. (cdn.) ---- Kirosen przyjął uciekających Veridów - i wielu innych mieszkańców Durheit, którzy nie chcieli władzy Skjolldargów - jako swoich krewnych. Nie miał zamiaru być im wrogi. Martwił go jednak brak Serga i Arlona. Obydwu dobrze znał i wiedział, że potrafiliby umrzeć ku chwale Inosen. Wydał również polecenia co do Wermil. Jego żołnierze towarzyszyli posłańcom Skjolldargów. Spodziewał się, że Wermil zostanie rychło otwarte i jego żołnierze będą mogli je zabezpieczyć. W drodze powrotnej do Inosen wpadnie tam i zaprowadzi porządek. Oby trzeba było użyć siły. Miał na to ochotę. Jednak póki co wolał zaczekać na ustabilizowanie sytuacji w Durheit. ---- Rasmussen powoli zmierzał na teren Tecjonów, jechał z nim wuj i dwójka zwiadowców. Nie denerwował się przed zadaniem jakie go czekało, był wręcz... szczęśliwy. Jego ojciec w końcu go zauważył i powierzył mu zadanie wyższej wagi. -Już prawie jesteśmy - Zaczął wuj - Jesteś pewien, że twój kontakt się pojawi? -Spokojnie, zjawi się - Odparł Rasmussen Byli już coraz bliżej słupków granicznych. -Może dalej powinienem jechać sam? - Zaproponował syn Rasmusa Wuj przytaknął i wraz z obstawą oddalił się -Witaj Rasmussen - odezwał się głos z krzaków -Nie chowaj się Kjorn, i tak cię widzę - odparł Następnie Ulvorg z Tecjonem udali się do najbliższej wsi Nie uszli daleko a ich oczom okazała się otoczona palisadą średniej wielkości wioska drwali. Gdy chcieli wejść do środka zatrzymała ich dwójka uzbrojonych w siekiery i prowizoryczne, okrągłe tarcze osobników. -A czego tu chcą? - Spytał pierwszy -Wejść do wioski - Odparł Kjorn -A nie możecie bo to my jesteśmy tego... chłopska milicja jesteśmy - Powiedział drugi -Chcemy tylko spędzić tutaj noc - Rzekł syn Rasmusa - To chyba nie jest problem -Wypad powiedziałem bo my tu łobcych nie chcemy. W sumie kto by chciał widzieć w Nordvijskiej wiosce odzianego w skórzaną zbroje ćwiekowaną i uzbrojonego w tajemniczy zakrzywiony miecz wędrowca. -Rud, Hvaari odpuście sobie - Powiedział tajemniczy głos zza bramy -Bo my panie tego - Zaczął jeden z milicjantów -Nie ma powodu do obaw - Uspakajał odziany w zbroje łuskową mężczyzna - Ci panowie są niegroźni Milicjanci odsunęli się ze spuszczonymi głowami -Dziękujemy - Powiedział Rasmussen -Ach to nic takiego - Odparł mężczyzna - Wieśniacy są mało ufni przez ostatnie dziwne wydarzenia w wiosce -Jakie? - Chciał dowiedzieć się Kjorn -Myślę, że was to mało obchodzi. Ale jeśli chcecie pomóc to zapraszam jutro to mojego domu - Mówiąc to zbrojny wskazał na duży dom z dachem zrobionym z odłamków drakkara. Rasmussen i Kjorn popatrzyli pytająco na siebie a następnie skierowali się do gospody. ---- Ku rozczarowaniu Kirosena Wermil otworzyło przed nim bramy. Z niechęcią wypuścił okupujących miasto żołnierzy Skjolldargów oraz zwolenników niedoszłych nowych przywódców. Miał ochotę wszystkich ich wybić... Albo okaleczyć i kalekich wysłać do wrogiego jarla. Jednak danego słowa nie wolno mu było złamać. Był pewien, że lider rodu Hjallów uciekł wraz ze sługusami wroga. Gdy pozostali członkowie rodu - którzy i tak wyraźnie drżeli przed Kioresenem - pokłonili się przed sztandarem Inosen i powiadomili, że ojciec rodu popełnił samobójstwo, Auronida powstrzymał się od komentarzy. Czy żył, czy uciekł - i tak był poza zasięgiem należnej mu kary. Książę chciałby widzieć go wiszącego na sznurze równie hańbiącym co czyny jego syna Ivara. Ale machnął na to ręką. Miał dość głupot. Lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy wywołał jednak widok wciąż wiszącej flagi Skjolldargów - okupanci tak szybko chcieli wracać, że zapomnieli ją zdjąć. "Zdjąć mi tego czarnego kuraka i przynieść, ale flagę Inosen zawieszę osobiście." - powiedział. Tak też uczynił. Nad tamtejszą forteczką znów powiewała błękitna flaga z patrzącym wilkiem łbem lodowego smoka. Kirosen odebrał władzę rodowi Hjallów i polecił przedstawicielom sąsiedniego miasta pozostać w Wermil. Póki co oni mieli sprawować władzę - dopóki Anya nie wybierze następcy zdradzieckiego rodu. Ale to potem. Teraz trzeba wracać. Kirosen wyczekiwał spotkania z siostrą. Od jakiegoś czasu niewiele myślał o zaślubionej Sigrid. ----Pałac Królów znajdujący się na małej wyspie na południe od głównej części archipelagu był zawsze miejscem niezwykłym, w pewnym sensie magicznym. Został wniesiony przez legendarnego założyciela dynastii Nortumb, Erika. Dynastia Nortumb władała Nordvigiem od zalania dziejów. Najstarszy przedstawiciel rodu nosił tytuł Oberjarla (Ober od słowa Über) co znaczyło Najwyższy Jarl. Był zwierzchnikiem wszystkich Jarlów Nordvig, miał za zadanie prowadzenia polityki zagranicznej i utrzymywania jedności w państwie. Problemy zaczęły się po śmierci ostatniego przedstawiciela rodu, Haralda IX. Został on Oberjarlem w trudnych czasach gdy ród Lorstag wysunął swe roszczenia do tronu ze względu na spokrewnienie jednego z nich z matką Haralda. Mimo tego Harald został koronowany zgodnie z tradycją. Potem ród Ulvorg żądał rekompensaty za oddanie połowy zachodniej wyspy. Postawiło to Haralda między młotem a kowadłem. Gdyby zaakceptował żądania Ulvorgów reszta rodów również zaczęła by się awanturować o różnego rodzaju straty. Do tego Lorstagowie nie wycofali roszczeń do korony. Postanowił zbrojnie odpowiedzieć na żądania obydwu tych rodów, najeżdżając ich włości i grabiąc wszystko co się da. Ulvorgowie wraz z Lorstagami nie pozostali mu dłużni, niemalże doszczętnie paląc mu pałac i niszcząc jego armie w Bitwie pod Fjorburg. Ostatecznie Harald umarł bezdzietnie popełniając samobójstwo na oczach przywódców wszystkich rodów. Jego ostatnie słowa brzmiały Dziś odbieram sobie życie jako władca, jutro odebrał bym je sobie jako zdrajca Postawiło to kraj w anarchii, zwołano wtedy pierwsze wybory na Oberjarla, które wygrał przywódca Ulvorgów. Taka forma sukcesji spodobała się wszystkim Jarlom i od tamtej pory na Nordvig zapanowała wieczna wojna domowa...Kategoria:Epika Kategoria:Wspólne opowieści